Eighth Year
by shuckinminewt
Summary: Yet another 8th year Drarry fic. Harry returns for his 8th year at Hogwarts and ends up spending more time with Draco than he'd expected to. Consistent with the books except for the epilogue. Rated M for sexual content and mentions of past abuse in later chapters. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to JK Rowling, not me.**

* * *

Harry sat on the Hogwarts express on the way to his finally complete his 7th year of Hogwarts. He wasn't really sure why he wanted to go back, maybe it was the idea of _finally_ having a normal year at Hogwarts that appealed to him. Not to mention he needed a brake from the Weasley family. He loved them, he did, but being in the house only reminded him of everything they'd lost in the war.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Harry practically jumped out of his seat at Hermione's words. "Er- yea" he said "sorry, just got a little distracted."

"That's alright, I was just trying to tell you that Ron and I are going to head off to the prefect's cabin" she said. Harry nodded, they had gotten head boy and girl this year, and Harry was happy for them. But the only bad part was that now that they were gone, Harry was left alone with Ginny and Neville in their compartment. He glanced nervously at Ginny who was reading a book.

Harry had kind of expected to pick things up again with Ginny after the war ended, but then she was grieving the loss of a brother and Harry didn't want to pressure her, not to mention he was dealing with enough on his own. In the months since the war they'd drifted apart, being together felt weird because there was always a strange pressure for them to end up together.

Harry let out a sigh and stood up. "I'm going to use the loo" he mumbled as he turned to leave the compartment. He didn't really need to use the bathroom, but he needed some time alone.

He made his way through the train, and found his mind wandering again. It seemed to happen a lot, his mind would go somewhere else when he was doing something. He was brought back to reality when his body collided with another one.

"Watch it Potter!"

Harry collected himself and realized it had been Draco Malfoy who he'd plowed into. "Malfoy?" he said, probably sounding more surprised than he should.

" _Yes,_ Potter. It's me" Draco said as he straightened his robes.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised you're coming back this year" he said.

Draco scowled at him and crossed his arms. "Sorry to disappoint Potter, but yes I'm coming back" he said "despite my family's name being ruined, mine in particular, I still have a right to an education."

"I never said you didn't" Harry said almost, _almost,_ feeling bad for him.

"Whatever Potter, now if you don't mind getting out of my way" Draco sneered and Harry rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way. For some reason, his eyes were glued to Draco as he walked away. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. He was starting to believe he was totally loosing it.

* * *

If Harry thought the train ride was unpleasant, what happened after was down right terrible. The second they got off the train Ron spoke the words that made Harry's heart sink

"What _are_ those things?"

"Oh Gods Harry, they're not..." Hermione started, but then she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Theresals" Harry said as he placed a hand on a theresal's nose. Harry had been seeing them for years, that wasn't what upset him, what upset him that all around him his classmates were reaching out to the theresals and asking nervously what they were and how come they'd never been here before.

Harry was vaguely aware of Hermione explaining to Ron what theresals were and what was required for someone to see one, but he was mostly aware of Draco standing a few feet from him, completely alone and stroking a theresal's nose. "I'll be right back" Harry mumbled before walking over to Draco.

Apparently he didn't notice Harry or didn't care because he had no reaction to Harry's arrival next to him. "They're called theresals" Harry said "you can only see them after you've seen death."

"I know what they are Potter" Draco said, his expression remaining blank. "I've been seeing them since 6th year."

Harry's heart sank, he really wanted to ask who Draco had seen die when they were only 15, but all that came out was "oh."

"You've been seeing them since the Diggory chap, I suppose?" Draco inquired. Harry simply nodded. "I thought you were bloody crazy 5th year, going on about horses pulling the carriages, but then the next year we came back and..." Draco let his hand drop from the theresal's nose and cleared his throat. "Bloody things are ugly-ass creatures."

Harry let out a small laugh. "Yea, well see you around Malfoy" he said and Draco gave a small nod. Harry walked away surprised, he was completely sure that was the most civil conversation he'd ever had with the boy.

* * *

That night Harry lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't surprised he couldn't sleep, he'd hardly been sleeping since the war ended. He did his best to sneak out of bed, grab his cloak, and leave the tower without waking anybody up. He wandered the castle for a while, but eventually he decided to go to the astronomy tower. He really liked it up there and he silently prayed that there wasn't any couples up there making out. But of course, there was.

Only it wasn't a typical couple considering it appeared only one of them to be into it. The girl was rubbing her hand on the guy's thigh and sucking on his neck, but he looked like he could care less. Harry almost fell over when he realized who the couple was. It was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Harry took a step closer, not sure why he was so intrigued by this scene. He'd heard rumors of Draco's... _adventures_ with girls at Hogwarts, so he wasn't all that surprised, but hearing about it and seeing it are two different things. Not to mention the detail that Draco looked down right bored with the situation. Harry thought he might be imagining it, but when Pansy trailed her hand a little further up his thigh Draco literally shoved her away. "Don't touch me Parkinson" he spat.

"What is your problem Draco?" Pansy insisted. "Why don't you want me anymore?"

Harry watched as Draco stood up off the ground and walked over to the railing. "I _never_ wanted you" he told her. Pansy looked like she'd been punched.

"Why would you say that? We used to hook up _all_ the time, and you definitely looked like you wanted it" she said as she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his hips.

Draco instantly twirled around and shoved her away. "Go. Away." She stared at him, looking like she was on the verge of tears, but Draco didn't look too well either.

"Fine!" Pansy shouted before turning and leaving the tower. Draco turned back around and placed his elbows on the railing, cradling his head in his hands.

Harry didn't really think through his next move, he just did it. He pulled of his cloak and said "trouble in paradise Malfoy?"

Draco turned his head, his expression angry. "Potter, what're you- how long have you been here?" he asked.

Harry was thankful it was dark because he felt his cheeks turn pink. "Long enough to see you throw away an easy shag" he said.

Draco turned and put his head back in his hands. Harry slowly walked over and leaned against the railing next to Draco. "Yea well not everyone's got a perfect little ready-made relationship like you've got with the she-weasel" he said.

Before Harry could help it, he laughed. Draco turned and looked at him like he was crazy. "We're not together" he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Harry gave a small shrug. "We don't work" he said "the war screwed us up. She lost a brother and I lost a... _everything._ It doesn't work." Draco stared at him for a few moments, his expression blank. Harry started feeling uneasy so he added "why do you care Malfoy?"

"Oh, what isn't interesting about the Golden Boy's life?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Shut up, will you?" Harry spat. Draco gave a small snort and stared out at the night sky. The boys stood there in silence for a while. It was kind of awkward, and Harry didn't really know why he was still there.

After about five minutes of silence, Harry considered leaving, but then Draco finally spoke up. "Why did you do it?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The night of the battle" Draco said, avoiding Harry's eyes as he spoke. "In the room of requirement. You risked your life to save mine. Why?"

Harry was shocked, he hadn't been expecting that. He knew Draco wouldn't thank him, but he didn't think he'd demand an explanation. "I don't know" Harry said "what was I supposed to do, let you die?"

"Yes" Draco said simply.

"Well I couldn't do that" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. After a few moments Harry added "why did _you_ do it?"

Draco didn't seem phased. "I don't know what you're talking about Potter" he spat.

"Yes you do Malfoy" Harry said "the night at the Malfoy Manor, they asked you to identify me. You knew it was me, and you pretended you didn't."

"That's not true" Draco mumbled "I didn't know it was you."

"Liar" Harry said. "You _knew_ and you didn't say anything. And then when we were wrestling, and I was trying to take your wand, you let go. You let me take it. Don't pretend you didn't."

"Potter" Draco groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"You know it's true" Harry insisted "so don't pretend I'm some great person for saving you. You did the same thing." For some reason that Harry couldn't figure out he reached over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco slowly turned his head to look at Harry. Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw that Draco's eyes were watery. "You should've let me die Potter" he said quietly.

"I couldn't, I-" Harry started, but his words stuck in his throat when a tear rolled down Draco's cheek. Harry instinctively lifted his hand to Draco's face and wiped it away. Draco didn't react, he just stared at Harry with a confused expression. When Harry realized what he'd done he face turned bright red. He was about to explain away what he'd done when Draco did something even stranger.

Draco grabbed Harry's cheeks and kissed him.

Harry didn't even have time to react because the second it started, it was over. Draco shoved Harry away from his and stepped back. His expression was a combination of utter confusion and rage. "Leave me alone Potter!" he yelled.

" _Me_? What- you-" Harry rambled, still reeling from the kiss. He had no idea what was going on.

"Shove off Potter!" Draco screamed, _way_ too loud considering they were out past curfew. "Don't _ever_ touch me again, you _poof"_

Harry held his hands up in defense. "What! You're the one who-" he started, only he didn't have time to finish his sentence because Draco stormed out of the tower leaving Harry alone and confused.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

After Draco stormed out of the astronomy tower Harry put his cloak back on and went back to the Gryffindor tower. He threw his cloak onto the floor, pulled off his sweater and pants before collapsing onto his bed. His brain didn't seem to be working. Draco Malfoy had... _Draco. Malfoy._ The Draco Malfoy had put _his_ lips on Harry's. They... _what?_

None of it made any sense. First and foremost he didn't even know Draco was gay. Or... was he? There had been so many rumors about Draco sleeping with pretty much every girl in Slytherin, but on the other hand he had shoved Pansy away. And there was the damning evidence of him _kissing_ Harry.

But none of that really mattered because Harry wasn't gay. ...Right? No. He liked girls. He'd had crushes on Cho and Ginny. They never actually did anything other than kissing, but that wasn't his fault. And he'd never been attracted to a guy before. Okay, maybe he'd had a few dreams about the Weasley twins when he was younger, but he was just a horny teenager. That didn't mean anything.

Not to mention the issue of Draco and Harry hating each other. They did _not_ like each other, especially not like _that._ Harry groaned and rolled over on his bed. He shoved his face in his pillow and tried to forget everything that happened. Surprisingly enough, sleep came.

* * *

The next morning when Harry walked into the Great Hall, his eyes automatically went to the Slytherin table. He was surprised to find Draco was already staring at him. Their eyes met briefly before Draco's eyes dropped to his food.

Harry shook his head and followed his friends over to the Gryffindor table. All throughout breakfast Harry couldn't help but glance across the room at Draco, but every time he did Draco made a point of looking away.

About the 50th time Harry made awkward eye-contact with him, Draco threw his fork onto this plate and stood up. His friends looked at him like he was crazy, but he simply cursed at them and stormed out of the room.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron who were bickering as usual. "I'm going to head to class early" he told them. He didn't wait for their response, he just stood up and followed Malfoy.

He wasn't very far behind Draco, and he wasn't very sure if he knew Harry was following him or not. He got his answer a moment later when Draco walked into a room and Harry followed him only to find they'd walked into a broom closet. The door barely closed behind him when Draco grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the door and pointed his wand at his chin. "Following me, Potter?" he spat "guess somethings never change, huh?"

"Get this thing out of my face" Harry bit out as he grabbed Malfoy's hand and pushed it down to their sides, but Draco left his hand on Harry and his face only a few inches from his. "I wanted to talk to you."

Draco snorted before shoving Harry against the door once again and taking a step away from him. "Sure you're not going to try and snog me again Potter?" he said.

" _What_?" Harry exclaimed. " _You_ kissed _me_."

"Why would I do that?" Draco asked, his voice angry.

"I don't bloody know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about!" Harry defended. Draco simply crossed his arms and stared. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Draco simply kept staring. "I thought you hated me."

Draco took a step closer and got in Harry's face. "I _do_!" he yelled "I hate you, Potter! I _hate_ you!"

"Then _why_ did you kiss me?" Harry yelled back.

"I- I-" Draco started, but instead of finishing his sentence he leaned forward, capturing Harry's lips once again. This time, Harry had time to react and he was surprised to find that he melted into the kiss. His hands instantly went to Draco's hips and pulled him closer so their bodies were flush against each other's. Draco put his hands in Harry's hair and smashed their lips together repeatedly.

He felt Draco's tongue slip into his mouth and before he could help it he let out a small groan. It was almost too much for Harry to handle, his entire body was on fire. He'd _never_ felt like this before. Reality crashed back in when Harry felt something hard against his hip, and realized he was just as excited.

Harry pushed Draco away and let go of his hips. "Malfoy, what're you doing?" he asked between heavy breaths. He adjusted his pants in a lame attempt to hide his situation.

Draco on the other hand, made no attempt to hide his situation and the bulge in his pants stared Harry in the face. The one that _he_ had caused.

Draco looked like he was having some type of internal battle. "I- I don't know" he said quietly. He shook his head slightly. "I have to get to class" he mumbled before shoving his way past Harry and out of the closet.

* * *

Harry went to transfiguration feeling a lot of different things, but mostly he was angry, confused, and very _very_ much turned on. He sat down next to Hermione and adjusted his pants once again. "Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked "you look uncomfortable."

Harry felt his cheeks burn red. "Um, no. I'm fine" he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" she insisted.

"Yes, Hermione. I'm fine" Harry said. Hermione opened her mouth to object, but Professor McGonagall started teaching so she immediately started scribbling notes, which Harry was thankful for. He didn't feel like talking about what had just happened. He didn't even understand it, he didn't think he could explain it to someone else.

What had just happened, that was... _different_ from the kiss last night. It was _way_ more heated and Harry actually like it, as much as he hated to admit it. He had never thought that kissing a guy could feel like that, let alone Malfoy. He'd never thought of himself as gay, but he'd never felt like that with Cho or Ginny. Could he really deny it to himself any longer?

Although, apparently Malfoy could. It was _really_ weird how he was trying to insist that Harry had made the first move when it was obviously Draco who came onto Harry both times. Harry groaned and rubbed his temples.

Okay, so _maybe_ Harry was gay, but that didn't mean he was gay for Malfoy. That was just... ridiculous. Malfoy was a jerk, and sure Harry didn't want him dead but that didn't mean he wanted to be making out with him in broom closets.

 _Okay,_ maybe he _did_ want to make out with him in broom closets, but that didn't mean he wanted a relationship or anything. Harry groaned once again and Hermione shot him a look of concern. Harry forced a small grin and Hermione went back to her notes. Harry picked up his quill and tried to take notes even though he darn well knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than a certain Slytherin.

* * *

That night Harry wasn't surprised that he couldn't sleep. He found himself wandering towards the astronomy tower once again. _No,_ not because he thought Draco would be there. Nope.

Despite that fact, his heart did skip a beat when he saw Draco sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling over and hands neatly folded in his lap.

He was contemplating taking off his cloak when he tripped and fell with a loud _crash_. Malfoy visibly jumped at the noise and turned his head around. Obviously he didn't actually _see_ Harry since he was still under his cloak, but apparently he knew something because he said "Merlin Potter you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Harry awkwardly stood up and pulled off his cloak. "Sorry" he mumbled as he walked over next to Draco. He gave Draco a small glance as if silently asking if it was okay for him to sit.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sit, Potter" he said.

Harry sat down, leaving about a foot of space between them. "Okay" he said "but if you're looking for another snog you're out of luck."

Draco snorted, but Harry swore he saw a blush creep up his neck. "You wish Potter" he said.

They were quiet for a while and it was a bit awkward, but for some reason Harry didn't want to leave. After a solid five minutes of awkward silence, Harry said "can I ask you something?"

Draco didn't even look at Harry, he simply nodded.

"Why could you see theresals 6th year?" he asked. At this, Draco turned his head to look at Harry. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that. He was probably expecting something more a long the lines of _why do you keep snogging me when you're supposed to hate me and oh are you gay?_ But Harry wasn't sure he wanted to get into that, and he figured some conversation period would be good. Plus, he _was_ curious about the theresals situation.

Draco seemed to collect himself because he went back to staring out at the night sky instead of Harry. "My house was the meeting place for the Dark Lord and his followers, why do you think?" he said simply. His voice was so detached it made Harry cringe on the inside.

"Oh" was all he could think to say. He knew of course that Malfoy Manor was a meeting place for death eaters, but he'd never thought of the fact that Draco had to _live_ there. The things he must have seen... "I know what it's like" he blurted out. Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not to have somewhere nice to go home to."

Draco gave a tiny shrug. "I have Hogwarts" he said quietly "that's why I came back this year. Hogwarts is my home, not that god awful place."

Harry simply stared for a moment, that was _exactly_ how he felt about Hogwarts. Harry gave a nod in response, and once again silence fell over them.

"So are we supposed to snog now?" Harry asked, and to his surprise Draco laughed. It was a genuine laugh, and Harry realized he's never heard Draco _really_ laugh. Sure, he'd heard him laugh condescendingly or bitterly after teasing Harry, but that was different. This one was much... nicer.

"I'm not gay Potter" Draco said.

"Neither am I" Harry defended, and Draco turned to look at him when he said it. They lock eyes and Harry honestly doesn't know who leaned in first, but their lips were together a second later. They scooted closer so they could wrap their arms around each other. Once again Harry was surprised by how much he enjoyed it, the feeling of Draco's soft lips against his, the taste of his tongue in his mouth, and the soft touches of Draco's hands on his neck.

The boys started to scoot backwards so their legs weren't dangling over the edge anymore and they were lying on their sides, their bodies pressed against each other's and their legs tangled together. Their bodies ground against each other's and Harry felt himself get hard.

Draco flipped Harry onto his back to straddle him, and Harry felt Draco's erection grind against his. Before he could stop it, he let out a moan. In response, Draco bit down on his lower lip and ran his hand down Harry's chest. His hand went down Harry's stomach and to waistband of his trousers. Harry felt his breath catch as Draco started to fiddle with Harry's belt and then-

"Come _on_ there's no one up here."

It only took Harry a second to recognize the voice as Ron's followed by Hermione's "Ronald, we're not even supposed to be out this late."

Harry practically shoved Draco off of him, not that Draco was complaining. He looked mortified. As Harry searched for his cloak he could still hear Ron and Hermione bickering.

"So? We've broken curfew a million times."

"That was different! We did that to stop Voldemort!"

Did Harry imagine it, or did Draco just flinch when Hermione said Voldemort? That didn't really matter in that moment, what mattered was not getting caught snogging his enemy by his two best friends. Harry pulled his cloak on and threw it over his shoulders. He pulled Draco close and whispered "you can get under my cloak if you want."

Draco shrugged him off. "I'm fine Potter" he whispered and he glanced around for a second before adding "tomorrow night. Room of Requirement. Midnight." With that, he turned and strode towards the stairs. He passed Ron and Hermione on the way who looked horrified to see him there, but he just flashed a smirk and said "up here for a midnight shag? Make sure to use protection, you'd make god ugly babies." Ron looked like he was about to punch Malfoy, but Harry didn't stay to see. He slipped past them all under his cloak of invisibility and went straight to bed. He needed time to think.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! I'll update again soon. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry spent the entire next day convincing himself he wasn't going to meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, and yet when midnight rolled around he found himself pacing the hallway thinking _I need a place to meet Malfoy._

It only took a few seconds for a door to appear that led Harry into a room that looked like an average living room. There were couches facing a fireplace, but Draco sat on the ground on a rug facing the fire. He glanced at Harry briefly before returning to staring at the fire. Harry had never noticed before, but Draco wasn't big on eye contact. Harry decided it was best not to over think why that was and he walked over and sat down next to Draco.

"Erm, hi Malfoy" he said awkwardly.

"Potter" Draco said with a slight nod.

They sat in silence for a while and Harry started to feel uncomfortable. "Why am I here Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco turned to look at him, and their eyes only met for a second before he leaned in and captured Harry's lips with his own. Well, that kind of _is_ why Harry was here, so he put his hands on the back of Draco's neck and leaned into the kiss. The second he did Draco grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down so he was lying on his side. Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth sending a million chills down his spine.

The boys started shoving their robes off each other and as soon as they were off Harry could feel Draco pulling at his sweater. Harry pushed all his rational thought aside as he pulled his sweater off and pulled at Malfoy's. Harry swore he saw a flash of concern on Draco's face, but a second later it was gone and he pulled his sweater over his head.

Draco immediately started sucking on Harry's neck and unbuttoning his shirt. This gave Harry a moment to think. This was all happening so fast, he didn't know what to do. All he _did_ know was that there was a tent in his pants and everywhere Malfoy touched was on fire. Rational thought told him he should stop, but for some reason he didn't want to.

Draco made it to the last button on Harry's shirt and shoved it off his arms. Harry leaned up to slide it off. As soon as it was off he started on Draco's shirt, but he slapped his hand away. Harry stared at him, confused. "What?" he asked.

Was Harry insane, or did Draco look embarrassed? "I- nothing" Draco said before pulling Harry into another kiss. He leaned into the kiss and went back to trying to unbutton Draco's shirt, but this time Draco literally shoved him away.

"What's your problem?" Harry insisted "I took off my shirt!"

At this, Draco blushed. Draco freaking Malfoy _blushed_. "I'm not taking off my shirt, okay Potter?" he said, his voice angry.

"I- erm- okay" Harry rambled. He was confused, he'd never seen Malfoy like this. Clearly he'd struck a nerve, but Harry couldn't figure out why. Was it because of his Dark Mark? Was that still there? Apparently Draco didn't feel like discussing because he grabbed Harry's shoulders and shoved him onto his back before climbing on top of him.

Draco straddled Harry and pulled him into a crushing kiss as he ground their hips together, making Harry's mind go completely blank. Harry couldn't help but groan as Draco's erection ground against his. Draco moved from Harry's lips to his neck and started sucking, earning even more moans from Harry. He was kind of embarrassed at his reaction to Draco touching him, but when Draco's hand found his nipple and rolled it between his fingers Harry threw away his last shred of self respect and let out a long groan.

Harry almost whined when Draco's hand left his nipple, but he got over it because a second later he was working on Harry's belt buckle. His head started to spin, part of him was screaming to shove Malfoy off of him, but the rest of him screamed to let him keep going. Apparently that part won because Harry made no attempt to resist when Draco's hand slipped into his boxers.

He let out a gasp when Draco's hand wrapped around his erection. Harry glanced at Draco for a brief moment, and the only thing he could see in Draco's eyes was pure lust. It was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced, but he had an uncontrollable need to _touch_ Draco. He immediately started on Draco's pants button, praying Draco wouldn't shove him away.

Apparently Draco had no objections because he went back to sucking on Harry's neck and started to move his hand up and down on Harry's cock. Harry had to bite his lip to focus on undoing Draco's pants instead of completely giving into the sensations that were being sent throughout his body.

Harry suddenly realized how nervous he was. He'd never been this far with anyone, boy _or_ girl. Not to mention he wasn't even sure he _liked_ Draco, and yet here he was. Draco picked up his pace as he rubbed Harry, and Harry shoved his thoughts aside. He shoved his hand inside Draco's boxers and started rubbing him.

Draco bit down on his neck and groaned, it was probably the hottest thing Harry had ever experienced. Harry did his best to keep a steady rhythm, but as the boys grew closer to their climaxes they became sloppier. Harry was surprised to find he didn't care, he still felt better than he ever had when he did it to himself. At some point Draco had given up on Harry's neck and was leaning his forehead against Harry's shoulder as he panted and occasionally groaned.

It didn't take long before Harry knew he wouldn't last any longer. He figured he should at least warn Draco so he panted "I-I'm going to-"

"Yea" Draco breathed "me too."

Hardly ten seconds later Harry dug his nails into Draco's back and bit his lip so he wouldn't call out Draco's name as he road out his orgasm. Draco lost control the same time as Harry did, and he continued stroking him as he came.

Afterwards, Draco rolled off of Harry and the boys cast quick cleaning spells to clean up the mess. Harry awkwardly tucked himself away and stared at the ceiling. It took him a while to come down from his high, but when he did his head almost exploded. He and Draco just... Him, _Harry Potter_ , and Draco _freaking_ Malfoy just jacked each other off. _What?_

He turned his head to look at Draco who was still staring up at the ceiling and breathing hard. "Malfoy?"

"Hm?" was Draco's only response.

"Why didn't you want me to take off your shirt?" he asked. Don't ask Harry why that was the question he asked, it was just the first one that came to mind and he really _did_ want to know. Draco was fit and if Harry was being honest he wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless.

"It's cold" Draco mumbled.

Harry couldn't help it, he laughed. "I'd expect a better lie from a Slytherin" he said.

Draco snorted. "Give me a break" he said "I'm still coming down from... well.."

"Yea..." Harry said awkwardly. He felt his cheeks turn pink, but then he frowned. Draco was trying to change the subject. _There's the Slytherin_ he thought. "Well clear your head and answer me."

"I just didn't, okay?" Draco snapped. He was clearly getting angry, and Harry was too. He couldn't help it, it was so easy to fall back into the old pattern of bickering with him.

"Why?" Harry continued. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he _needed_ to know.

"Shut _up_ Potter!"

"Why not?" Harry insisted "it's not like you're not fit, it's obvious even with your shirt on! Why won't you just tell me?"

"You want me to tell you Potter?" Draco practically yelled as he sat up.

Harry followed suite and sat up. " _Yes_ " he said "obviously!"

"Fine!" Draco shot before unbuttoning the first couple buttons of his shirt and throwing it on the ground next to them. Harry's jaw literally dropped. Draco's chest, despite being beautifully defined, was covered in white scars. It only took Harry a few seconds to realize what they were.

"Are those..." Harry started, his voice quiet. All the anger he had melted out of him. "Did I do that?" he practically whispered. Draco gave a slight nod and Harry was suddenly pulled back to 6th year as he stood over a bleeding Draco in the bathroom. That wasn't his fondest memory, he hadn't meant to hurt Draco so badly. He didn't know what the spell did and he remembered how terrible he felt after that... Draco had been crying, _actually_ crying, and Harry had almost killed him.

Harry had the urge to reach out and touch the scars, but he had a feeling Draco would shove him away so he didn't.

"Y-you didn't get them healed?" he asked.

Draco awkwardly crossed his arms over his chest. "It was dark magic Potter" he said quietly "the scars don't heal, you should know about that." As he said it he reached his hand to Harry's forehead and moved the hair away from his scar. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Draco's hand dropped and he looked away.

"I'm sorry" Harry blurted out "I didn't know what the spell did I... I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity Potter" Draco said as he pulled his shirt back on. "I've done plenty of terrible things to you before, let's just call it even."

Harry gave a slight nod. "Yea, yea okay" he agreed.

Harry found his eyes traveling to Draco's forearm which was now covered by his shirt. "I thought you didn't want to take it off because of..." Harry started, but his voice trailed off.

Draco apparently picked up on it because he awkwardly started rubbing his forearm. "It's fading" he said quietly "it's still there, but it's fading. I'm hoping it will be gone completely eventually."

Harry gave a slight nod, he wasn't really sure how to respond. He stared at his hands and silence filled the room once again. After a couple minutes Harry remembered his shirtless condition and he pulled on his shirt and sweater. Draco followed suit and pulled on his sweater and robes. When fully dressed, the boys stood up and awkwardly glanced at each other.

"Erm, I should get to sleep" Harry said.

"Yea, me too" Draco said. Harry threw his cloak of invisibility over his shoulders so he was just a head and Draco gave a small smile. "I'll never get over that fact that you had that bloody thing all these years."

Harry laughed. "Yea it's been pretty helpful" he said "especially in avoiding you."

Draco snorted. "I'll see ya Potter" he said before heading towards the door, but he stopped halfway out. "Tomorrow night?"

"Yup" Harry agreed and he stood there and watched as Draco left.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was happier than he'd expected. Despite being confused about whatever was happening between him and Draco, he couldn't complain about the feelings Draco gave him when he touched him. He climbed out of bed and dug through his clothes. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ron let out a "Oi, Harry!"

Harry turned to look at him. "What?" he asked.

"There's a hickey on your neck, mate!" Harry's face turned bright red. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Ron frowned. "Oh bloody hell, did my sister do that?" he asked.

"Er- no. It wasn't Ginny" Harry mumbled.

Ron made a weird face. "Well who's the girl than?" he asked.

Harry shifted his weight. "Erm, we'll talk about it later" he said quietly, but in all honesty he had no intention of telling him it was Draco. He wasn't ready to deal with that, and he wasn't sure he ever would. Harry cast a quick glamour spell to hide the red mark on his neck before heading down to breakfast in the Great Hall. He sat down next to Hermione and his fellow Gryffindors.

His eyes immediately drifted to the Slytherin table only to find Draco was already looking at him. Draco immediately looked away from Harry, but Harry kept staring. He could tell Draco was trying hard to look casual. Harry couldn't help it, a smile crept onto his face. It was kind of... _cute_ that Draco was being so awkward. He was pulled from his thoughts when Hermione nudged his side and whispered "it's a Slytherin, isn't it?"

Harry shifted and sat up straight. "Um, what're you talking about?" he asked.

"Ron told me that you've got a new mystery girl" she said "and you were just staring at the Slytherin table and smiling. She's a Slytherin, isn't she?"

"Erm- no" he said, which was technically true. There was no she, there was a he. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

Hermione frowned, but she nodded. The rest of the breakfast was awkward. Ron and Hermione kept throwing out guesses as to gave Harry the hickey, but he just ignored them. When breakfast was over he started to walk to towards potions with Slytherins, but then Draco caught his eye in the hallway so he told Hermione and Ron that he'd catch up with them.

He watched as Draco slipped into a closet and a few seconds later Harry went into the same one, but he was shocked by what he saw. Malfoy was cowering in the corner and in the other side of the closet was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

It didn't process in Harry's brain at first. What on earth was Lucius Malfoy doing here? He should be in Azkaban. Why did Draco look so scared and why- These questions answered themselves when Lucius turned to look at Harry and instantly transformed into Voldemort.

Suddenly everything clicked. Draco had wandered into a closet with a boggart, and for a reason Harry didn't know his boggart had turned into his own father. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled " _Ridikkulous!"_

Harry shoved the boggart into an empty box and turned to look at Draco. He had sunk onto the ground and Harry could see him shaking. "D-Draco are you-" Harry started, but he wasn't really sure where he was going. What do you say to someone when you find out that the thing they fear most in the world is their own father? Harry knew Lucius Malfoy was a terrible person, but the way Draco talked about him it seemed like he was proud of his father.

Draco seemed to snap back into reality. He stood up and got in Harry's face. "Drop it" he practically yelled. "We're never talking about that again. Got it, Potter?" All Harry could manage to do was nod. "Good" Draco snapped "now that's not why I brought you in here. You need to stop staring at me. I don't want anyone figuring out what's going on. My family name's ruined enough I don't need people finding out that I'm..." Draco took a deep breath. Apparently saying the word gay was a difficult task for Malfoy. "Just stop staring at me all the time!"

Harry didn't even have time to say anything back before Draco stormed out of the closet leaving Harry alone.

* * *

The rest of the day was strange. Harry could hardly focus on any of his classes. Why was Draco afraid of his father? Draco had told him to drop it, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. So that night when they were in the Room of Requirement and Draco was sucking on his neck, it just came out. "Why are you afraid of your father?"

Draco's entire body tensed and he let out a long breath. He lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes. "Look Potter, do you want to talk or do you want me to suck your cock?"

Harry's eyes got wide. "Y-you want to-" Draco rolled his eyes and shoved him on his back before climbing onto him and straddling him. Draco ripped Harry's shirt open and kissed his way down his chest. Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants and shoved them down just enough to pull out Harry's erection. Harry bit his lip. "Malfoy, I want to ta- _ah_ " Harry's words died in his throat as Draco took him in his mouth.

Harry let out a groan as Draco started bobbing his head up and down. All thoughts of Draco's father ceased to exist in his mind and all he could think about was Draco's mouth on him. Nothing on earth had ever felt so good. He tangled his hands in Draco's hair and bit his lip to stop from screaming out.

Soon enough Harry knew he couldn't hold out any longer. "Malfoy I'm going to come" he managed between groans. At this Malfoy only sucked harder and Harry bit down on his hand to stop from screaming Draco's name as he came.

Afterwards Draco sat up and spit onto the ground. "Bloody disgusting" he mumbled.

Harry glanced at the bulge in Draco's pants. "You don't seem too disgusted" Harry said as he tucked himself back in his pants before pushing Draco onto his back. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. He responded to the kiss and tangled his hands in Harry's hair. Harry ran his hand down Draco's chest. When he got to his waist he slipped his hand around to cup Draco's ass in his hand, but Draco immediately tensed.

Harry broke the kiss and met Draco's eyes, but Draco immediately looked away. "Malfoy are you okay?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and yanked it from his ass and shoved it onto his crotch. "Shut your mouth Potter or I'll fill it with my cock" he snapped.

Harry wanted to push him to open up, but instead he unbuckled Draco's pants and shoved his hand inside. It was pointless to push Draco into talking until after he'd gotten him off. He immediately started pumping Draco's cock and sucking on his neck. Draco groaned. "Fast Potter" he commanded, and Harry obliged. He worked Draco the best he could, trying to finish him as fast as could. It only took a few minutes for Draco's body to tense as he clutched Harry's shoulders and came into Harry's hand.

Afterwards Harry cast quick cleaning spells and the boys lied on their backs staring at the ceiling. "You're getting better at this Potter" Draco said, his voice almost sounding playful.

"You're one to talk" Harry said back. He turned his head to look at Draco. "Speaking of talking..."

"Stop."

"Malfoy, I just-"

"Stop!"

"Draco!" Malfoy's head snapped in Harry's direction at the use of his first name. "Draco, why are you afraid of your father?"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he finally opened his eyes and he looked away from Harry. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to" he said quietly.

"I do want the answers" Harry insisted, but Draco sat up and met Harry's eyes.

"No, Harry" Draco said and Harry pretended not to notice that his voice was shaking. "You don't."

Harry had the intense urge to lean forwards and kiss Draco. Not because he wanted to fool around again, but because he wanted to comfort him. Whatever Draco wasn't telling Harry must be pretty terrible, and there wasn't much Harry would put past Lucius Malfoy. "Just stop asking please" Draco said and Harry nearly gasped. Never in his life had he heard Draco Malfoy say please and mean it.

Harry nodded. "Alright" he said as he pulled on the clothes he'd discarded earlier. Draco did the same and they were left standing face to face. "Tomorrow?" Harry asked, and Draco simply nodded. Harry seemed to lose control of his body because he leaned forward and kissed Draco square on the mouth. Draco just stood there unresponsive, and when Harry pulled away Draco simply stared at him. Harry couldn't read his expression and he was starting to think he'd screwed things up.

"Goodnight Malfoy" he blurted out before pulling on his cloak and practically running out of the room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

The week went by without any major issues. Harry went to his classes and spent all day thinking about Malfoy, and then every night he met Draco in the room of Requirement. They hadn't gone any further than sucking each other off, and Harry was grateful. As much as he enjoyed fooling around with Draco he wasn't sure he wanted to lose his virginity to a guy he wasn't even sure he liked.

The following Wednesday, things got weird.

Harry had been working with Neville in double potions. Slughorn had instructed them to brew Amortentia when Neville managed to explode their potion and earn himself a trip to the infirmary. Slughorn used a spell to clean up the mess. "Alright, well Mr. Malfoy please come work with Mr. Potter" Slughorn instructed.

"What?" Draco exclaimed "sir, I'm not working with Potter."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy you are" Slughorn insisted "you're top of the class right next to Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter seems to need some help, so do as you're told."

Draco swore under his breath and came over to sit next to Harry. Draco slammed his books on the table and glared at Harry. "Can't you do anything on your own Potter?" he snapped.

"Calm down Malfoy, it's one potion" Harry said, trying not to get angry. He leaned over and spoke quietly so no one could hear. "Can't we have one pleasant encounter with out jacking each other off?"

Malfoy's face turned red. "Shut up Potter" he said "just do what I tell you and I'll do the hard work."

"Whatever" Harry mumbled, and he did just that. He listened to all of Draco's instructions despite how condescending they all were. Harry thought things were going well, but apparently they weren't because Malfoy groaned and called Slughorn over.

"Professor" Draco complained "Potter's screwed up our potion. I can't smell a bloody thing."

Slughorn frowned at him. "What're you talking about?" he asked. "I can smell it."

"Well I can't smell a thing over Potter's ridiculous muggle perfume" Draco spat.

"It's cologne!" Harry defended "and I can't spell anything other than your stupid Slytherin soap!"

"Bite me Potter" Malfoy bit out.

Slughorn looked back and forth between them, before laughing. He shook his head slowly. "Hmm..." he hummed "interesting..."

"Professor?" Draco asked, but Slughorn waved him off.

"Class is almost over boys, please clean up" Slughorn said "you both will receive full marks for the day. Well done."

Draco started swearing under his breath and mumbling things like "batty old man" and "Potter screws up everything." He seemed confused, not quite understanding, but Harry did. As he realized it he wanted to curl into a ball and hide in a corner for all of eternity. Merlin, Draco was dumb for not understanding. The issue wasn't that they couldn't smell the potion over each other's scent, the problem was that they _could_ smell the other's scent.

* * *

That afternoon, after classes, Harry went to find answers. He needed Professor Slughorn to give him a valid explanation to him smelling Draco's soap this morning, and vice versa. He knocked on Slughorn's door and entered when he heard a "come in."

Slughorn glanced up from his book and smiled. "Ah, Mr. Potter" he said "I had a feeling I'd get a visit from you today. Have a seat boy and help yourself to some tea."

Harry awkwardly sat down and poured a cup of tea. "Sir," he said "I was just wondering why you gave Malfoy and I full marks if there was something wrong with our potion."

Slughorn smiled. "Boy, there was nothing wrong with your potion" he said, and Harry sighed as he stared at his tea. Slughorn gave a small chuckle. "I suppose that's what you were afraid of, yes?"

Harry gave a small nod. "It doesn't mean that I-" He took a deep breath and a sip of his tea. "Sir, could it just be because I enjoy the smell of his soap? N-not because I..."

"Love him?" Slughorn finished for him. "I suppose it's possible, but if it's the only thing you smelled from the potion, well... Well there has to be a lot of love for that to happen."

Harry continued to stare at his tea. This was _not_ what he wanted to hear. He wanted Slughorn to tell him it was just a coincidence, that there was no way he loved Malfoy.

"You know Harry, this is very similar to something that happened when your parents were in school" Slughorn said.

Harry finally glanced at him. "Really, sir?" he asked.

"Yes" he continued "two young boys. They were very close friends, but I never would have guessed there was anything more going on. However the day came that we made Amortentia, and sure enough all they could smell was each other. The boys didn't quite understand it either. It was actually your father who explained it to them. He didn't seem too surprised, so I suspect that he knew there was more to their friendship than meets the eye."

"Really?" Harry asked "my father knew them? Who was it?"

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

Harry's brain exploded. Sirius and Remus... No. No way. How could he never have known? Harry shook his head. "No, Remus and Tonks they-"

"Oh Harry, this was way before he ever met Tonks" Slughorn said "they were young and in love. Once I knew, it was impossible to miss. The longing looks they exchanged. They were almost always touching. I believe they would've ended up together if things hadn't gotten... well, messy."

"I can't believe it" Harry practically whispered. "They never told me."

Slughorn nodded. "They weren't very open about it. Remus faced enough ridicule for his condition, so they didn't want to risk any more" he said "and I suspect they never told you because they didn't want to open old wounds."

Harry smiled. "I wish I could talk to them now" he practically whispered.

"As do I" Slughorn responded "but I hope you find solace in knowing that both them and your father would have accepted you no matter who you love."

* * *

That night when Draco kisses his way down Harry's chest all he can think is _love love love love love_.

It didn't make any sense. Harry wasn't even sure he _liked_ Draco, how could he love him? And did Draco seriously not understand what him smelling Harry's cologne meant? Harry. Did. Not. Understand.

Harry's mind went blank as Draco took him in his mouth, sending a million chills throughout his body. "Merlin" Harry groaned. Draco ran his hands up Harry's thigh and squeezed his ass. Harry continued groaning loudly as Draco sucked him off. He wasn't entirely sure why, but this time when Draco sent him over the edge of an earth shattering orgasm Harry didn't even try to stop it. He called out Draco's name so loud he thought the entire castle might have heard.

Draco sat up and swallowed, apparently he didn't think it was so disgusting anymore. Harry waited for Draco to give him crap about calling out his name, but instead he just lied down next to Harry.

Harry tucked himself away. He'd already gotten Malfoy off, so now it was time for them to lie there awkwardly for a while before leaving.

"You haven't told anyone about this, right Potter?" Malfoy asked, as he does every night.

"No" he said "have you?"

"Course not" Draco spat.

Normally the conversation ends there, but Harry wanted to continue it. "Do your friends know you're gay?" he asked, and Draco glared at him.

"They... No" Draco said quietly. "I assume you've had heart to hearts with Granger and Weasel?"

"Erm- no" Harry said "I'll tell them eventually. They're the type of people you can open up to, which is great ya know. Opening up. To someone. _Anyone_."

"Potter, would you shut your mouth?" Draco said, his voice flat.

"I just think we should at least talk to each other a little bit" Harry insisted "I'm not saying we bare our souls, just a little conversation."

Draco groaned. "Fine, little Miss Potter, if I agree to answer one question a night will you stop nagging me?"

Harry was shocked that Draco was agreeing to it at all. "Erm- yes" Harry said.

"Well?"

"Uh... Tell me about your childhood" Harry said, and Draco glared at him.

"That's not a question Potter."

"Draco," Harry sighed "just do it, will you?"

Malfoy groaned and lied back on his back to stare at the ceiling. "My childhood was fine" he gritted out, but Harry didn't quite believe him. "I didn't have any siblings, but Mother arranged playdates with other pureblood children like Pansy and Goyle. They taught me manners and how to behave in public, something you were never taught."

Harry simply laughed at Draco's lame attempt at an insult. "You're right" Harry said "my aunt and uncle have no manners, nor did they teach me anything worth while."

Draco glanced at him. "What're you talking about?"

"The muggles who raised me were God awful" Harry said "they hated me and I hated them. They hated magic too, I didn't even know I was a wizard until I was eleven."

Draco's eyes got wide. "What? Seriously?" Harry nodded. "Bloody ridiculous" he grumbled.

Harry laughed. "I told you they were awful" he said.

"At least they didn't raise you to think you're better than everyone else because of your blood status or lead you to pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord" Draco said, his voice void and emotionless.

"Draco..." Harry started, but then Malfoy did something Harry never would've expected.

He burst out laughing.

"Oh Potter" Draco said between laughs "you should've seen the look on your face!"

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing too. "I don't think I've ever heard you _actually_ laugh, Malfoy" he said.

"Shut up Potter" Malfoy said as he stood up. "I've had enough of this, I'm going to sleep."

Harry stood up. "Yea, me too" he said. He bent down and picked up his cloak. "Good night Malfoy."

He turned to walk away, but then Draco grabbed his arm. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Draco in time for Draco to lean forwards and kiss Harry. It was a light and sweet kiss, one he never would have expected from Draco Malfoy.

Draco pulled away and met Harry's eyes for a brief moment before saying "goodnight Harry" and walking out of the room. Harry stood there, dumbfounded. For some reason the part that stuck out to Harry the most was the way Draco had called him Harry, and how much Harry had liked the way it flowed off of Draco's tongue.

Harry groaned and pulled on his cloak. He needed to sort somethings out.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll update soon. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains referenced sexual violence. It's not descriptive, but it's there. Read at your own risk. You've been warned.**

* * *

Harry anxiously strode outside the Room of Requirement, thinking he needed a place to meet Malfoy. Things had been kind of weird between them since the Amortentia. Harry wasn't completely sure if Draco had figured out what it all meant, but he was starting to suspect that he did. Finally, a door appeared, but not the one that normally did.

Harry hesitantly walked into the room to see nothing in but a mirror in an empty room. As he walked closer he immediately recognized the mirror as the Mirror of Erised. He hadn't seen it since his first year, but he wasn't surprised to see that he saw something very similar to what he always had in the reflection. He stood there, his parents standing directly behind him with their hands on his shoulders. He taller than his mom now, and almost as tall as his dad. But the real difference was the other two people in the mirror.

Lupin and Sirius stood next to his parents. Harry smiled at them and he realized they were holding hands. Harry hadn't realized until then how much he truly desired to be able to talk to Sirius and Lupin. To talk to someone who had also fallen for a guy, even though they weren't supposed to. He longed for someone to understand. For someone who wouldn't judge him.

Harry didn't know how long he stared at them before Draco walked into the room. Harry could hardly manage to draw his attention away from the mirror to look at Draco. "Potter, what is this place?" he asked.

"I don't know" Harry said "it just appeared." Harry looked back at the mirror and met his parents eyes. "Malfoy, come stand in front of the mirror."

"And why should I do that?" Malfoy remarked, but he came and stood next to Harry anyways. Harry scooted over enough to share the mirror with him. Suddenly, Draco was standing with him and his parents. His parents, Sirius, and Lupin all turned their gaze slightly to look at Malfoy. They all smiled at him, and only then did Harry realize that reflection Harry and Draco were holding hands and looking at each other like Lupin and Sirius were only seconds ago.

"What do you see?" Harry asked, and Draco frowned at him.

"What're you talking about Potter?" he asked. "It's a mirror. I see us standing next to each other." Harry turned his head to look at Draco, and noticed he was blushing slightly.

"Draco" Harry insisted "what do you see?" Draco shifted uncomfortably. "I'll go first" he prompted, turning his attention back to his family. "I see my parents, as I have since I found this mirror first year. But now Sirius and Lupin are there too. And... And you're standing right next to me, like you are now, but..." Instead of saying it, he just reached over and took Draco's hand in his. Draco drew his gaze away from the mirror and looked at their intertwined hands. His expression remained blank, but Harry was starting to think he'd crossed a line. Holding hands was an intimate gesture, a strange one for them.

Draco looked back at the mirror. "I see us, Potter. Like I told you, but... you were holding my hand like you are now."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while, gawking at their reflection. Was that really all that Draco desired? To be with Harry? What about his family? Friends?

"What is the mirror supposed to do?" Draco asked, pulling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Erm..." Harry pointed at the inscription on the mirror. "Read the inscription backwards."

Draco squinted at the inscription. "I show not your face but your heart's..." Draco's voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish it. Harry knew what it said. _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

"Well the bloody thing's defective" Draco spat, turning away from the mirror and from Harry. "My heart's not the organ that desires you."

Harry snorted at the ridiculous innuendo. He stepped closer behind Draco and placed one hand on Draco's waist and one on his ass. He pressed his body against draco's back as he said quietly into his ear "yea, well, I know what part of you wants me."

Draco's entire body tensed. "Stop it" he practically whispered, his voice shaking. Before Harry could process why, Draco swung around and shoved Harry away. Harry smashed onto the ground. He stared up at Draco, who looked furious. "Don't _ever_ touch me like that again!" Draco leaned against the wall and slid down onto the ground.

"D-Draco, I'm sorry" Harry rambled. "I thought- I-"

"Shut up Potter" Draco said, but his voice was dull and powerless. "Just... don't touch me like that again."

Harry nodded slowly. He studied Draco, who was still leaning against the wall, but his arms rested on his knees. He stared at his hands, not looking at Harry. He scooted a little closer to Draco. "I won't, but..." He reached out and placed his hand on Draco's arm. "Will you tell me-"

"No."

"But-" And then Draco's lips were on his and his hands on his shoulders, forcing him on his back. Harry broke the kiss, but Draco just started on his neck. "Draco, would you just-"

"Shut _up_ , Potter" Draco snapped. He pulled his sweater off and rammed his rock hard groin against Harry. "I'm not here to talk about my feelings." He grabbed Harry's face to kiss him again, but Harry shoved him away.

"Draco, will you just tell me what's wrong!" Harry insisted, but Draco grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop asking questions you don't want answers to?" Draco practically yelled into Harry's face. "I'm not here to talk about my feelings Potter, so shut the bloody hell up and suck my cock or _leave_!" As he spat the last part he ground himself against Harry, and if Harry was being honest he was kind of scared. He hadn't seen Malfoy so angry in a _long_ time.

Draco started ripping off Harry's shirt, but Harry shoved him away. "Knock it off Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Get _off_ me!"

Malfoy froze. For a moment, they both lie there completely still. Neither of them reacting, but then Draco climbed off Harry. He curled his knees up to his chest and started mumbling something Harry couldn't quite make out. As Harry scooted closer he realized what he was saying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's okay" Harry practically whispered even though it wasn't.

"No. It's not." Draco shook his head, and Harry pretended not to notice that he was blinking back tears. "I'm sorry. I'm not like that. I'm not _him_. I'm not. I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Harry repeated. "But... what do you mean, not like _him_? Do you mean..."

Draco glanced at him, but quickly looked away. "Stop" he whispered.

"Do you mean your father?"

"I told you to stop" Draco said, this time his voice louder.

"Answer the question" Harry insisted. He was starting to be more and more sure of what he was suspecting, but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted Draco to tell him he was wrong. Harry cleared his throat and tried to muster up some courage. "He was your boggart, and..."

"Stop it! Merlin Potter! I'm not going to say it again!" Draco snapped. "You don't want to know! You don't!"

" _Yes_ , I do" Harry said, trying to keep his voice calm. He thought back to all the times Draco had been cruel to him, but he also thought about Amortentia and the Mirror of Erised. He thought of the sweet kisses they'd shared at the end of the night. He thought of how terrified Draco looked in front of his boggart father and how he tensed at the strangest of times. Harry decided it right then, he needed to know. Even if it were horrible, he needed to know. "I know you care about me, whether you'll admit it or not. I _want_ you to open up to me. I _want_ to hear your answers."

Draco stood up off the ground and toward over Harry. " _Do_ you, Potter?" he hissed. "You really want to know why my own _father_ is what I fear most? Not the Dark Lord, but my _father_. Why I freeze every time you touch my arse? Why I've shagged half the girls in Slytherin to convince myself that sex is no big deal? To convince myself that I'm not disgusting and dirty and lusting after men? Do you really want to know why I can't look you- or anyone for that matter- in the eye for longer than a second in fear that they'll figure what... what he _did_ to me?"

Draco's entire body shook as he spoke. Harry stood up and met Draco's eyes only for him to look away again. He raised a hand to Draco's shoulder, but he pushed it away. He looked furious. "No, you wanted to know Potter, you wanted to know!" Draco was screaming at this point, his face only inches from Harry's. Harry slowly shook his head back and forth. He'd thought he wanted Draco to open up to him, but now that he was... Harry didn't _want_ to hear it. He didn't _want_ it to be true.

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you how my own _father_ used to _rape_ me!" The words ripped through Harry's chest like a knife. Draco collapsed onto the ground, as if finally saying the words had pulled a plug out of him and deflated him. He was breathing hard and tears were streaming down his face, but he no longer looked angry. He looked mortified.

Harry crouched down next to Draco wanting nothing more than to pull him into his arms and comfort him, but he didn't know how. How could he? How do you comfort someone who's experienced one of the worst things on earth? "Draco, I- I'm so sorry" he said quietly because it was all he could think to say. "Why didn't you say anything? Dumbledore, he could've-"

"He couldn't have done anything" Draco mumbled. "No one could have. You put the bastard in Azkaban when we were kids, and we all saw how long that lasted. And what else was I supposed to do? My mother was too afraid to leave him, but I couldn't leave her. And as for Dumbledore... I... The Malfoy name's been dragged through enough, I didn't need people knowing that..."

Draco's voice trailed off. Harry was about to tell him that nobody cares about the Malfoy name, but Harry realized that Draco wasn't talking about the Malfoy name. He was talking about himself. He didn't want people to know what had happened to him. "You were just a kid" Harry told him.

Draco looked away from Harry. "I was 16 the last time it happened" he said, and his voice caused Harry physical pain.

" _You were just a kid_ " he repeated. "We're _still_ kids. It wasn't your fault, nobody would think it is."

"No, you don't get it Harry" Draco sniffled, and once again Harry ignored the tears rolling down his face. "He used to smack me and mother around when I was young, but I could handle that much. But it wasn't until I was thirteen and I- He caught me-" Draco took a long shaking breath and closed his eyes. "He caught me having a... having a sex dream about _you_. I guess I was moaning your name, or something? I don't bloody know, but I woke up to him screaming and hitting me."

"Draco" Harry whispered. He couldn't restrain himself any longer. He scooted over and wrapped Draco in his arms.

"He was hysterical, screaming and yelling. He-he said that if I was going to act like a fag, then he would treat me like one and he-" Draco took a long shaking breath. "I thought it was just that one time, but... It just kept happening... I didn't know what to do."

Harry shook his head and held Draco against him. "I'm going to kill him" he said, angrier than he'd ever been in his life. "Not with magic. I'm going to physically kill the bastard, I-"

"He's in Azkaban now" Draco interrupted. "It's over."

Harry placed a kiss on the top of Draco's head. "Yea" he whispered "it's over." Harry rubbed his hand on Draco's back as he cried into his chest. He didn't know what else to say to him. He'd wanted Draco to open up to him, but now that he had he didn't know what to do. He wanted to erase Draco's pain more than anything else, but he knew he couldn't. Nothing he could say at this point would change anything.

All he could do was lie there and hold Draco and let him cry until there was nothing left and Draco fell asleep in Harry's embrace.

* * *

 **Sorry for this depressing ass chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways. It also got a bit long, but oh well. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Harry woke up to the sound of a door closing. He sat up and realized he was still in the Room of Requirement, and that it was Draco who had just left. Harry stood up and groaned as he stretched. Falling asleep on the ground with a person on top of him hadn't done him well. He made his way back to the Gryffindor tower hoping that his roommates weren't awake yet, but of course they all were.

"Oi mate, where were you?" Ron asked as Harry pulled his sweater off.

"Erm- I fell asleep in the library" he mumbled, focusing on changing clothes instead of the stares his roommates were giving him.

"You were here when we fell asleep" Dean said.

Harry just shrugged. He finished getting dressed in silence, ignoring the comments from his roommates. They walked to breakfast, and of course Ron told Hermione what had happened the second they got there. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't listening. He kept glancing at the Slytherin table, but every time he did all he saw was Draco staring at his food. There was no eye contact or awkward glances. Nothing.

Harry tuned back into Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"I still think it's my sister."

"Ronald, it's not Ginny. Harry would tell you if they were back together."

"Well why isn't he telling us who it is?"

"He doesn't have to tell us any-"

"I'm gay."

Ron and Hermione both dropped their forks and went silent. They slowly turned their heads to look at Harry. He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but it just came out. He was tired of hiding it. He had bugged Draco into opening up and he hadn't even told his best friends that he was gay. He probably should have had more tact with this instead of announcing it at the breakfast table when half of Gryffindor might've heard, but oh well. He said it. There's no taking it back now.

"I'm gay" he repeated "I've been meeting a gay. That's why I didn't tell you."

Ron and Hermione remained silent for a little while longer, but then Ron started laughing. "I guess you're not marrying my sister then?" he asked.

Harry grinned. "No. I'm not" he said.

Ron shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth. "There's always a possibility of marrying one of my brothers I suppose" he said "George's never showed much interest in girls, and you've seen Percy's hair so-"

"Ronald, I think you're missing the point of Harry's confession" Hermione scolded.

Ron shrugged. "I just want Harry in the family" he said defensively. "I mean, of course, you already are Harry, but I mean legally."

"Harry already has a boyfriend" Hermione pointed out, and they both turned their attention back to Harry. "Right?"

"Uh- yea. I guess" Harry said. Draco was his... right? "He doesn't want anyone to know, so please don't ask."

"Alright mate" Ron said "I won't ask. For now. But I can theorize."

Harry grinned and went back to eating his breakfast. He stopped paying attention as they started guessing what boys could be secretly closeted. Their guesses were off point and ridiculous, but Harry didn't care. He was just grateful for his friends. He'd been so terrified to come out to them, and it turned out he had nothing to fear. He couldn't stop smiling the rest of breakfast, completely sure that he had the best friends anyone's ever had.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up alone in the Room of Requirement exactly as he had last night, but this time he'd fallen asleep alone. Draco had avoided Harry all day yesterday. He hadn't shown up to potions, and Harry was incredibly disappointed when he hadn't shown up to their normal midnight meeting either. In all honesty, Harry wasn't all that surprised. Draco had finally opened up and now he was recoiling. Hiding from what had happened.

Harry wasn't having any of it.

That morning when Draco left the Great Hall, Harry ran after him. When he got close enough he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him into the closest closet. "Get _off_ me Potter!" Draco resisted.

"No" Harry insisted "you're going to talk to me." He locked the door and blocked it with his body. Draco stared at him, his expression blank. "You're avoiding me" he said.

Draco crossed his arms. "Why do you care?" he said "you got what you wanted. You used that stupid mirror trick to get me to open up, and it worked. Now you know, what else could you possibly want?"

"Draco, the mirror wasn't a trick. I didn't ask for it, it just appeared" Harry insisted "and what else do I want? I want to be with you, you idiot! I don't want what we have to end!"

" _What we have_ , Potter? We don't _have_ anything! We jack each other's cocks, that's it!" Draco yelled.

Harry simply rolled his eyes. "You don't seriously believe that, do you?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm. Draco stared at his feet. "You know weren't more than that. You know there's a reason we smelled each other in the love potion. You know there's a reason that mirror appeared. The room gives us what we require, and that mirror appeared because it knew we needed to acknowledge what our hearts desire. You care about me, Draco. Heck, you _love_ me. And-" Harry took a deep breath. "And I love you."

Draco kept staring at his feet, but something in his face softened. "Why?" he said quietly. "I've been terrible to you for years. I tormented you. I made the opposite of good decisions. I was a Death Eater. I come from the world's worst family. I-"

"Stop." Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders and forced their eyes to meet. "I don't care about your past. I care about who you are now. You want to know why, Draco? The answer is I don't know. I have no logical reasoning behind it, but it's true."

Multiple expressions flashed across Draco's face. Finally he opened his mouth to say something, but then he just kissed Harry.

Harry melted into the kiss. He figured it was the best he would get from Draco when it came to talking about feelings. Draco's hands immediately started shoving off Harry's robes and sweater, and Harry did the same with Draco's.

Draco pulled off Harry's tie and shirt, and Harry broke the kiss long enough to meet Draco's eyes to silently ask if it were okay to take off Draco's shirt. He gave Harry a small smile before pulling off his shirt and tie.

Harry placed a small kiss on Draco's lips before moving to his neck. He kissed his way down to his chest where he came face to face with Draco's scars. The ones Harry had given him in 6th year. Harry leaned forward, tracing kisses along the white scars on Draco's porcelain skin. He could feel Draco taking long nervous breaths, but Harry didn't stop.

Eventually Harry kissed his way back up Draco's chest to meet his lips once again. Hardly a second later the boy's hands were in each other's pants. Considering that it'd been almost three days since they'd done this and Harry and Draco had grown accustomed to doing this every day neither of them lasted very long. Draco bit down on Harry's neck and called out his name as he came into his hand, and it didn't escape Harry's notice that it was the first time Draco had said Harry's name.

Afterwards the boys pulled their close back on. They'd missed their first class, but they still had time to make it to potions. "Go ahead" Malfoy said "I'll be there in a couple minutes."

Harry nodded and gave Draco a small kiss before leaving the closet. He made his way to potions, and when he got there he went over to sit with his fellow Gryffindors. He sat down at his table with Neville next to Ron and Hermione.

They turned to stare at him as if he was wearing a clown mask. "What?" he asked as he looked to see if his fly was down. His head nearly exploded when he realized what they were looking at.

Harry was wearing a Slytherin sweater. It was hard to miss, the Slytherin crest was right there staring everyone straight in the face. Harry grabbed his robes and pulled them protectively across his chest. "Um..."

"Harry, is _that_ why you weren't in Transfiguration?" Ron joked "you were hooking up with a mysterious Slytherin boy?"

Harry's entire face was red. "No" he managed, but everyone knew it was a lie.

As if things couldn't get worse, Draco walked into the room, the Gryffindor crest displayed on his chest.

Hermione gasped. "Oh. My. God." Harry smashed his head into the table and tried to ignore the gasps coming from his classmates.

"Harry... Why does Malfoy..." Ron started. Harry lifted his head to look at him and saw him shaking his head back in forth. "No. No. You and Malfoy- No."

Harry looked over to Draco. He was awkwardly making his way to the Slytherin side of the room. He looked confused about all the whispering, clearly he was still oblivious to what was going on. Without thinking it through Harry stood up and walked over to stop directly in front of Draco.

Someone whistled. Draco looked at him confused. "Get out of my way Potter" he said, his voice uncertain.

Harry stared at him. He took his hand and lifted his sweater to point out the situation. A flash of realization came across Draco's face. He looked down at his own chest to see the Gryffindor sweater and his entire face turned red. Draco stared at Harry, opening and closing his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Really Draco? The Golden Boy?" Pansy Parkinson said with so much disgust Harry wanted to crawl out of his skin.

"Shut _up_ Parkinson" Draco spat as he pulled his robes closed.

Harry turned his attention back to his friends who all looked completely appalled. Harry shook his head. "This- This isn't what it looks like" he said.

"Really? Because it looks like Draco's been shagging the Chosen One" one of the Slytherins shouted.

"No wonder he doesn't want to shag you Parkinson" one of the girls giggled, earning glares from Pansy, but laughs from everyone else.

"Shut your stupid traps or I swear I'll-" Draco started, but Harry reached out and put a hand on his arm.

"Draco, just ignore them" he said, which was a mistake because a second later a Slytherin yelled "yea _Draco_ listen to your girlfriend." Draco was practically fuming. He shoved Harry's hand off of him and stormed out of the classroom, leaving Harry standing awkwardly on the Slytherin side of the room among his classmates who were still laughing and snickering.

Professor Slughorn walked in and observed the scene. "Everyone quiet down" he instructed "Mr. Potter what are you doing? Go sit in your seat."

"Uh- Yes sir" Harry mumbled. He walked over and melted into his seat. He wanted to disappear from the world. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who looked concerned and confused. He looked away from them to his hands. He couldn't face them. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ be able to face anyone any time soon.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

The second classes ended Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry and dragged him into an empty classroom. He didn't resist or say anything. He'd become near catatonic since the whole sweater event. The constant string of comments hadn't stopped all day, so Harry started ignoring everything around him, including his friends.

Harry sat down on a desk and faced Ron and Hermione who were staring at him like disappointed parents. "Alright, Harry" Ron said "explain." Harry simply stared at him. Ron threw his hands in the air. "Well there's no way you're _actually_ shagging Malfoy, so explain how the sweater thing happened."

"Erm... we're not... _shagging_ " Harry said quietly.

Silence hung in the air for a while before Hermione took a step towards Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Um... Harry," she said " _please_ tell me Malfoy isn't the guy you've been meeting."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it. "Of course he isn't!" he said "that's ridiculous! Malfoy isn't even gay! He's shagged half the girls in our year, plus he hates Harry and Harry hates him, right mate?"

Harry stared at his hands. He felt a blush creep up his neck. This was it, he _had_ to tell his friends. This was the moment he'd been dreading since the first kiss. He took a long breath and tried his best to make the words come out. "I... he... uhhh..." _Get it together! Just say it! They're your friends!_ "Me and Malfoy have been hooking up since the beginning of the term." The words came out so fast he wasn't entirely sure anyone understood. He forced his eyes up to look at his friends. Hermione's expression was blank, but Ron looked traumatized.

"Very funny Harry" Ron said, his voice full of disbelief. "Seriously mate, explain."

"It just kind of happened" Harry said in a small voice. "Draco, he- he's changed."

" _Draco?_ " Ron said with disgust. "Since when is the ferret _Draco_?"

"Since we started snogging every bloody night, Ron! That's when!" Harry snapped. He knew he didn't have a right to be angry with his friends. He knew this must be quite the shock for them, but he couldn't help it.

"I can't believe this! _Malfoy_? Harry that's- that's- _wrong_!" Ron exclaimed, and Harry stood up off the desk and took a step towards Ron.

"Why? Because he's a guy?" Harry practically shouted.

Ron simply rolled his eyes. "Oh shove off Harry! You know that's not what this is about! This is about you _fraternizing_ with the enemy!"

"He's not the enemy Ron! He was never the enemy! Voldemort was the enemy!" Harry yelled, probably louder than he should have.

"He was a deatheater! That makes him the enemy!" Ron shot back.

"It wasn't his fault! Ron, you don't know what you're talking about! He's had a hard life, he's been through more than you could ever imagine! Please, Ron, just try to understand" Harry pleaded, but it was useless.

"I can't understand" Ron said. He shook his head and back up towards the door. "Hermione, are you coming with me?" Harry turned his attention to her, he'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Hermione, please" Harry begged.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Harry, you know how Malfoy treated me" she said "he called me a mudblood for years. I didn't even know people looked down on muggleborns until he started teasing me. I can't just forget about that."

Harry stared at the ground. He couldn't deny she had a point. He heard the two people who were supposed to be his best friends turn and leave the room.

* * *

By dinner time Harry had completely given up on caring about what his classmates thought. The comments and stares were never ending. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sunk into his seat. He tried to ignore everyone as he stuffed his face with food. His fellow Gryffindors seemed to be trying their hardest to restrain from staring at Harry with disgust, and most of them failing.

Ron and Hermione had sat across from him at dinner, but they hadn't said anything. Suddenly Ron threw down his turkey leg and stood up. "I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower" he announced and Hermione stood up. "Erm- Harry are you coming? We could uh- play chess or something?"

Harry gave a small shrug and stood up to follow them. Harry stared at his feet as he shuffled out of the Great Hall.

They hardly made it out of the hall before Harry ran straight into Ron. "Huh- Why are we stopping?" Harry looked up to see Draco standing in front of them looking incredibly awkward. "Draco? What're you-"

"Shut up Potter" Draco snapped, and Harry glared at him. Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. "I- Oh Merlin" he complained. He looked incredibly uncomfortable. His arms were crossed and he kept shifting his weight. "Look Granger- I mean- _Hermione_ , I just wanted to tell you that... I shouldn't have treated you so terribly all these years. If I'm being honest I was- Oh Merlin this is painful- I was jealous of you."

"You were-" Hermione started, but Draco held up his hand.

"Let me talk" he deadpanned "you know damn well that I was always second to you in our classes. Father, he couldn't accept that I was second to a mudbl-" Draco cleared his throat. "To a muggleborn. So I tormented you. And I also- I thought that you and Harry were-" Draco's face turned red and he took yet another long breath. "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked like she'd just seen a ghost. She open and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying "thank you. For apologizing."

Draco gave a short nod and turned his attention to Ron. "And as for you Weasley" he started "all the stuff I said about your family being poor... Look, I'd rather be poor and have a family like yours than be rich and have a family like mine." Ron shifted uncomfortably and Draco finally turned his attention to Harry. "And as for you Harry, I hope your happy. That was physically painful to say, and it was all for you. So you better be on your knees tonight."

Ron made some type of painful noise, Hermione squealed, and Harry laughed. Draco gave a satisfied smirk. If Harry was being honest he could have done with out the last comment, but this was Malfoy after all. He'd said too many nice things in a row.

Draco turned to walk away. "Wait!" Harry said as he grabbed his arm. Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows. "Uhh.." Harry threw all cares away and kissed Draco square on the mouth. Ron made an even more pained noise and he heard gasps and giggles from other random people in the halls who were observing their little public display of affection.

Draco tensed for a second, but then he melted into it. Harry broke the kiss before it got uncomfortably long and smiled at Draco. Draco cleared his throat and adjusted his robes. "I'll see you later Potter" he said before turning to leave.

Harry turned back to face his friends who looked rather disturbed. "So" he said "chess?"

* * *

Later that night in the Room of Requirement, Harry stood back up and wiped his chin. "You happy now?" he asked.

Draco pulled his pants back up and tucked himself away. "Yes, Potter. It may be impossible for me to be angry after you suck me off" he said.

Harry laughed as he sat down on the ground. "You may have traumatized my friends today" he said.

Draco sat down next to him and laughed. "It's fun to watch Gryffindor prudes squirm" he said.

"No, I meant you traumatized them by being nice" Harry teased, and Draco elbowed him.

"Shut up" he said.

"I'm serious" Harry said "I get you off every night and you're not even that nice to me."

"Shut up!" Draco said. "Look, I wanted to clear the air with those bloody idiots for a while, but I needed an excuse. You're my excuse."

Harry dramatically clutched his chest. "You're too sweet Draco" he said "I mean, all my life I grew up hoping one day a boy would tell me I'm his excuse."

Draco laughed. "My gods Potter" he said "you're bloody ridiculous."

"I'm aware" Harry said. He rolled over onto his side so he was facing Draco. "So.." he said, turning the conversation serious. "Have you talked to your friends about... what happened in potions?"

Draco groaned and rubbed his eyes. "If by 'talking' you mean telling them to shove off when they called me the Golden Boy's bitch, then yes" he said, his voice empty.

"Don't you at least have one friend who's not an asshole?" Harry asked, realizing too late it probably wasn't the right thing to say in the moment.

"Kind of" Draco said quietly "Pansy _was_ my friend, but apparently girls don't like you shagging them for years without actually being romantically interested in them." Harry let out a laugh and Draco gave a half smile before continuing. "And then there's Blaise. He didn't make any jokes. He simply walked up to me and said 'I'm not surprised' and then walked away."

Harry shifted. "Er- that's something" he tried.

"Whatever" Draco insisted "I don't need those idiots."

"You need people" Harry told him.

"Those idiots are afraid of me" Draco said "soon enough they'll be back to listening to everything I say."

Harry couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "First of all, maybe you should stop calling them idiots. Secondly your friends shouldn't be afraid of you. Maybe if you'd stop shutting people out and tried being _nice_ you'd have _real_ friends."

Draco groaned and sat up. "I hate you Potter" he said "you're trying to make me into a good person. It's truly awful."

"Shut up" Harry said "come to Honeyduke's with me and my friends this weekend. Bring Blaise. Trust me, it'll be fun."

"I highly doubt that" Draco said, but Harry simply stared at him.

"Do it or I'm not blowing you for a week."

Draco frowned. " _Fine_."

"Good" Harry said before placing a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Goodnight Draco."

"Yea, whatever Potter" Draco mumbled as he walked out of the room. Harry didn't care, Draco could mumbled dumb things all he wanted, Harry knew he was smiling.

* * *

 **Sorry the update took a while, but I hope you like it! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry thought it would be a good idea to get everyone together at Hogsmeade.

He was wrong.

The whole experience started off terrible and only got worse. When Draco and Blaise walked in Ron and Hermione almost stood up and walked away, but Harry grabbed them and forced them to sit back down. Draco saw their attempted escape and turned to make his own, but Blaise grabbed his arm and forced him over to their table. He shoved Draco into the booth next to Harry. "Merlin's sake Draco just sit down" Blaise ordered. "Um, hullo everyone. I'm going to go get us some butterbeer." He glared at Draco. "Stay."

"I'm not a bloody dog Blaise" Draco whined, but Blaise just waved him off and walked over to the bar. Draco turned his attention to Harry. "Well" he stated "I'm here."

"I noticed" Harry said "thank you for coming."

"You didn't give me much of a choice" Draco said not so quietly. Harry frowned at him. The four classmates sat in silence until Blaise came back with 5 glasses and a pitcher of butterbeer. Everyone at the table immediately downed a glass and went to pour a second. "You're right Potter, this was a brilliant idea" Draco mumbled.

"For once I agree with the ferret" Ron said "why are we even here?"

"Because you're my friends and Draco's my-" Harry started, but then stopped himself. He wanted to say boyfriend, but he wasn't even sure that was true.

"Don't you dare say it Potter" Draco shot. "We're not- we're just- _I hate this._ "

"So do I" Ron said "so I think you two should just end whatever it is you're doing and we can go back to openly hating Slytherins."

"Shut up Weasel" Draco snapped. " _Ending it_ is out of the question. Not to mention you only hate it because you were too thick skulled to notice your 'best mate' has spent the semester humping a Slytherin boy."

"I did _not_ need to hear that" Blaise contributed, but then Ron let out a condescending laugh.

"This is more like it" Ron said "good old Malfoy being a complete arse. Really, that nice guy act the other day was rather ridiculous. Oh and if we're talking about being thick skulled at least I wasn't master of the Elder wand without knowing it."

"Ron!" Harry complained.

Draco's eyes grew wide and Blaise punched him in the arm. "Dude, what's he talking about?"

"I have no bloody idea, Harry what is he on about?" Draco asked, apparently have forgotten about his anger.

Harry groaned and chugged some more butterbeer. "When you disarmed Dumbledore on the top of the astronomy tower you became the master of the Elder wand. It was short lived because I disarmed you, but seriously that is _not_ the point!"

"I think it's a good point" Blaise contributed.

Ron glared at him. "What exactly is Zambini doing here? One pretentious son of a Death Eater is enough" he said, and Harry wanted to deck him.

"Alright, that's enough" Harry said. "They both stood trial for what happened in the war and they were both found innocent. You can't hold that against them, plus _Ron_ you did some things during the war that you regret so stop being so judgmental!"

Ron's face reddened, and Harry realized he'd crossed a line. Ron stood up and glared down, looking angrier that Harry had ever seen him. "You're kidding me, right? This is all some gigantic joke?" he yelled. "I'm not being judgmental, Harry I'm looking at the facts. Malfoy was a jerk to us for years, fact. He was a death eater, fact. I almost bloody died after drinking something he poisoned, fact. Oh, and there was the time he stood by and did nothing as his aunt tortured Hermione. You remember that, don't you?"

"Ron-" Harry started, but Ron held up his hands.

"No, Harry!" he exclaimed "you can't explain all that away for him! Here's one last fact for you: Draco Malfoy may be a good shag, but he's a terrible person."

Before Harry could stop it Draco was out of his seat and holding a wand to Ron's chin. "Say that again Weasel" he grit out.

"And what, Malfoy?" Ron teased " _your father will hear about it?_ Too bad he's in Azkaban for an endless list of crimes."

"Shut _up_ about my father" Draco said through his teeth, shoving his wand a little more into Ron's chin.

"Oh, you don't want to talk about your ever so perfect father now that everyone knows he's terrible person?" Ron continued to tease and Harry contemplated cursing him for Draco.

"Ron, _stop_ " Harry practically yelled.

"Is that where you learned to be an emotionless arsehole, Malfoy? Like father like son?" Ron said, and Harry knew he'd gone way too far. Harry was completely sure Draco was about to curse him into oblivion, but instead he pulled his wand away from Ron and grabbed Harry by the shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

"YOU TOLD THEM! YOU TOLD THEM, DIDN'T YOU?" Draco screamed.

Harry lifted his hands and hesitantly placed them on Draco's wrists in an attempt to get him to loosen his grip. "No, no Draco I didn't tell them anything" he said "I would never do that, you know that. And- And if Ron knew the truth he would never had said that. He- he's just ignorant. Just calm down Draco, okay? Just calm down."

Harry forced Draco to meet his eyes and tried his best to be comforting. "What're you getting on about?" Ron insisted. "Ignorant about what?"

"Ronald" Hermione said, and Harry realized it was one of the few things she'd said all day. "Maybe you should just let it drop."

Ron opened his mouth to say something else, but it never got out because a waitress came over and threw them all out of the shop. Merlin, was this a terrible idea.

* * *

Harry tried to convince Draco to stay and talk to him after they got kicked out, but he was still furious and told him to "leave him the bloody hell alone" before storming away with Blaise right on his tail. Harry watched as they disappeared and then turned back to face Ron and Hermione.

"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded.

"We should be asking you the same" Ron said.

"Oh come on" Harry said "you didn't even try. You're supposed to be my friends and you do that? Seriously Ron, what you said about his father was over the line."

"It's Malfoy, Harry. There is no line" Ron said "not to mention that he's never been ashamed of his father before."

"It was an act, don't you get it?" Harry exclaimed "the way he's acted all these years, it was all an act! We were young and stupid and jerks to each other, but he tried to fix things the other day for _my_ sake, and what have you done? Teased him about the one thing he hates more than anything?" For once, Ron kept his mouth shut. "Hermione" Harry said. "You've hardly said anything since you found out, _please_ just talk to me."

Hermione looked like she were about to cry. She took a long breath and clung to Ron's arm. "Harry, you're my best friend" she said "but I'm disappointed in you. It's been obvious for years that there was a- _tension_ \- between you and Draco, but I never thought you'd act on it."

"I- What're you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Please Harry, you've stared at Malfoy's bum more than I have over the years" Hermione continued. "And I believe that his father did some terrible things to him and screwed him up, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to ignore everything he's done to us over the years. We're not going to have an instant friendship with him. One apology isn't enough."

Harry shifted his weight. He knew Hermione was right, but he didn't want her to be. What he _wants_ if for his friends and his boyfriend- or whatever- to be friends. "I get it" Harry said. "I don't know what I was thinking, trying to force this. I'm sorry. I'll- I'll try and give it some time."

"I think that's a good idea" Hermione agreed. She looked at Ron. "Don't you, Ronald?"

Ron gave a small nod. "Yea" he said "whatever. Just don't expect us to be chummy anytime soon."

Harry grinned. This was probably the best he could get. "Erm, one last thing" he said "if you make comments about his father again- or he makes fun of you for being poor or Hermione for being muggleborn- I'll be the one throwing curses. Good deal?"

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione smiled. "Yea, mate" Ron said "I can live with that."

They all awkwardly agreed to go get some tea in a store they _hadn't_ gotten kicked out of yet. The trio sat in silence for a while, no one really knowing what to talk about. Eventually Hermione cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. "So Harry," she said "how exactly... did it all happen?"

"Erm- you mean me and Draco?" he asked, and Hermione nodded. "Uhhh..." Harry stared at his cup of tea to avoid looking at Ron. "Well I found him sitting on top of the astronomy tower one night and we got to talking. He asked me why I saved his life during the war and... He told me I shouldn't have. It was strange. Very un-Malfoy like. I guess it was me who started it all because he- he started crying and I reached over to wipe his tear away and he kissed me and then- _why am I telling you this?_ I'm going to stop talking now."

"Good idea" Ron said under his breath, but Hermione elbowed him.

"Harry, that's-" she started "that's actually really sweet." Harry's cheeks turned pink as he gave a small shrug.

"I told you he's different with me" Harry said "I was hoping he'd be different with you too, but... That may have been a little premature..."

"Little bit mate" Ron said. He gave Harry a small smile which Harry was grateful for. "And while we're on it, Hermione what were you on about with Harry and Malfoy wanting each other for years? There's no way that was true."

"Oh please Ronald" Hermione said. "Malfoy pretty much told us the other day that he was jealous of me growing up because he thought Harry and I were going to end up together. Not to mention his constant pleas for Harry's attention over the years."

Harry shifted his weight. "He was just being a jerk" he said, embarrassed.

"No, Harry" Hermione insisted "he wanted you for years, and I'd bet you were attracted to him too. Even if you didn't really know it."

Harry took a sip of his tea to avoid admitting that Hermione was probably right. Ron reached over and nudged Harry's shoulder. "I guess that's kind of like Hermione and me" he said "only... more violent and angry. But you're both angry blokes so that's to be expected."

Harry laughed. "Yea," he said "I suppose it is."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

In all honesty Harry was not expecting Draco to show up in the Room of Requirement that night after everything that had happened at Hogesmeade, but when Harry showed up at midnight Draco was there sitting on the couch in front of a fire. Oh, and he was nursing a bottle of fire-whiskey.

He gave Harry a quick glance before pulling the bottle to his lips. "Thirsty much?" Harry asked as he went over and sat down next to Draco.

"It was a stupid idea Potter" Draco grumbled.

"Yea. I know." Harry reached over and grabbed the bottle before taking a long swig which turned out to be a bad idea because he coughed half of it up. "Bloody hell that's strong" he managed.

Draco grabbed the bottle back and took another drink. "It was father's favorite," he said bitterly "he left a whole cabinet full of it when he went off to Azkaban."

"Er- Draco-"

"Take a smaller sip" Draco instructed as he shoved the bottle back in Harry's face. Harry grabbed the bottle hesitantly raised it to his lips and took a small drink. Draco snorted at Harry. "Merlin Potter, that was weak" he slurred "here, c'mere." Harry awkwardly inched closer to Draco as he took a long swig of the fire-whiskey, but he didn't swallow it. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Harry's.

He had not been expecting that, but he really hadn't been expecting to feel the flow of burning fire-whiskey travel from Draco's lips to his. This time, Harry didn't cough. He felt immediately intoxicated and not from the alcohol.

When the last of the alcohol made its way into Harry's mouth Draco leaned back and brought the bottle back to his lips, but Harry grabbed it. "You've had enough" he said and Draco glared at him. "At least let me catch up before you get completely sloshed." Draco rolled his eyes and Harry took a few more tentative sips.

"I hate your bloody friends" Draco mumbled and Harry glared at him.

"Well you weren't exactly being friendly to them" Harry said. "Plus you're the one who made that comment about us humping!"

Draco giggled which only further confirmed that he was indeed drunk. "The Weasel deserved that for suggesting we end _us_ and then said he hates Slytherins."

Harry glared at him. " _You_ hate Gryffindors" he deadpanned. "Whatever- I already admitted it was a bad idea." He took another long swig of the whiskey, he was starting to get more accustomed to it. He was also starting to feel the effects as the alcohol spread threw his body.

"He's bloody lucky I didn't hex his bollocks off for all those comments about... about..." Draco started, but his voice trailed off.

"Your father?" Harry prompted. "You know he doesn't understand."

Draco shook his head and grabbed the bottle back. "I meant the... the stuff I did during the war" he said absently.

"The war doesn't matter" Harry said, but he grabbed the bottle back as he did.

"That's a lie, Potter. You know it is" Draco said, his words slurring together.

Harry sunk further into the couch and stared at the ceiling. "Yea" he said after a while. "I know."

Silence hung in the air for a while, the only sound was that of the bottle being passed back and forth between them. After what seemed like forever, Draco opened his mouth and words started pouring out that Harry was completely sure would never come out if he were sober.

"I remember" Draco started "I can't stop remembering. What Weasley said was true. All of it. I remember and I can't stop remembering."

"Draco, what're you talking about?" Harry asked and Draco waved his hand in his direction for no apparent reason.

"Granger" he supplied after taking another long swig. "I remember my aunt torturing her. I remember her screams and cries and... I remember standing there feeling useless and utterly hopeless. I thought- I thought you were going to die and that the Dark Lord was going to win and..." Draco groaned and rolled closer to Harry before attempting to punch him in the arm but failing in his drunken state.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" Harry defended.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Draco declared "you got _captured_ , you bloody idiot! And I had to go look at your stupid face and- and- _I lied for you_ and you _still_ nearly died! Do you have _any_ idea what would've happened if you'd died!"

"Erm- Neville would've-"

"Don't be dense Potter!" Draco practically yelled. He was _not_ a fun drunk, Harry decided. Harry took another long drink, he really needed to catch up to Draco's state of drunkenness. "We'd all've been screwed! I would've had your dead body _in my house!"_

"Calm down Draco!" Harry insisted "I _didn't_ die, okay? And what Bellatrix did was awful, but that wasn't your fault! That woman was deranged, so was your father, and so was Voldemort. The common link here is _you_. You were innocent in all of this. If you'd have gone against them they'd have killed you in an instant."

Draco made a weird snorting noise and pouted like a child. Harry chuckled and scooted even closer to Draco so their noses were practically touching. Harry could smell the alcohol on his breath. Harry met his eyes, but Draco just crinkled his nose and tried to look away. Before he could Harry but a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at him. "Hey" he practically whispered. "You went to hell and back and you survived. That's what matters. That's what me and you do, right? We survive. Even when we're not supposed to."

"Why?" Draco asked "why couldn't I have just died?"

Harry stared at him. He searched his brain for an answer, for something to comfort Draco. But he was too drunk and too mentally exhausted to form a coherent sentence so instead he leaned forward the slightest bit to connect their lips.

The kiss hardly lasted a few seconds before Harry pulled away because he managed to form a thought. "Because I need you alive with me" he mumbled against Draco's lips.

Draco made a weird whining noise and rolled away from Harry. "I'd shag you right now but I'm really drunk" he slurred and Harry almost spit out the fire-whiskey he was downing.

"Wait- _what_?"

"Shag you Potter" Draco repeated as he stretched out on the couch and gave Harry a drunken goofy smile. "Like _all_ the way. Ya know, sex. Me and you."

"Erm-"

"I'd top of course. I'm more manly-"

"You are _not_!"

"And you'd be begging for me to give it to you anyways."

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. Draco just glanced at him and tried to grab the bottle back, but Harry held it out of his reach. "You'd really want to shag?" he asked and Malfoy just nodded dumbly and reached even further for the bottle before giving up and collapsing onto his stomach on the couch.

Draco took a long breath. "We'll talk when we're sober" he declared "till then I need a change of subject before I start saying stuff I shouldn't, like how nice it'd feel to have my cock up your-."

"Alright!" Harry blurted out. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mmmm..." Draco hummed "I dunno I'm pretty drunk right now Potter, you're going to have to decide."

Harry gave a small laugh at the way Draco was swaying his head back and forth on the back of the couch. "Let's play a game" Harry prompted and Draco made another humming noise. "Truth or dare?"

"Are we thirteen Potter?"

"Shut up and play" Harry said "truth or dare?"

"Dare" Draco declared.

"Alright, well" Harry started "uhh... Do something you've been wanting to do but you're too scared to do sober."

Draco bit his lip and contemplated this for a while. Suddenly he sat up straight on the couch and grinned at Harry. He crawled over and deposited himself onto Harry's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist. " _That's_ what you're too afraid to do sober?" he asked "cuddle?"

Draco gave a small shrug. "You'll get the wrong idea if we start cuddling all the time" he explained.

"And what's that?" Harry prompted.

"Uh... I don't know" Malfoy said. "So... truth or dare, Potter?"

"I've got a drunk boy on me so truth" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Before all this happened" Draco said into Harry's throat, "did you ever wank to the thought of me?"

"Uh..."

"You _did_ , didn't you?" Draco teased.

"It's not- not _really_ \- only kind of-" Harry rambled and Draco laughed at him.

"You have to tell me!"

Harry sighed dramatically and tightened his grip on Draco's waist. "Alright, well I pretty much spent 6th year stalking you-"

"I'm aware."

"Shut up" Harry complained. He took another long sip of fire-whiskey before continuing. "Well, I followed you on the Maurarder's Map- I'll explain later, don't ask- and one day you went off to this weird spot by the lake, and... I thought you might be doing something- erm- Death eater related so I put on my cloak and followed you but- you were..."

"Shagging that Hufflepuff" Draco supplied. Harry felt his body tense up slightly in his arms. "Wait, you didn't _watch_ , did you?"

"No! Well, erm- Alright _just listen"_ Harry rambled. "By the time I got there you were- uh- you were already going at it pretty hard. I was shocked at first so I just kind of stood there awestruck." Harry thought back to the memory. The girl, Harry didn't even remember her name, had been completely naked and lying down on her back. Draco had been shirtless with his pants pulled down to his knees, he was positioned between the girls legs, ramming into her.

Harry swallowed and forced himself to talk. "My trousers got a bit too tight and I realized what I was doing so I ran away" he continued "and erm- I went back to my room to have a wank. I, um, tried to convince myself that I was thinking about the girl you were with, but erm..."

"You were thinking about _me_ " Draco provided with a chuckle. "Oh Potter, who were you kidding with that Weasley girl?"

"Shut up!" Harry defended "I'd never actually seen people having sex back then and I thought _that_ was why I was excited. I didn't know!" Harry frowned at his old stupidity. He had literally wanked multiple times to the image of Draco's bare arse jutting back and forth in the moonlight. Suddenly, Harry burst into a fit of giggles. "I was _so_ stupid!"

Draco snorted and started laughing too. "Yea, we both were" he said. "Mmmm I'm sleepy."

Harry snuggled even closer to Draco and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. "Me too" he hummed "'n I'm too drunk to go back to Gryffindor."

"Mhmm" Draco hummed against Harry's chest, and hardly two minutes later both boys were passed out.

* * *

The next morning neither boy said much to each other. Mostly because they were hung over, but also because Harry felt a little uncomfortable about everything they'd talked about last night. Mostly pertaining to sex.

Harry tried to shove those thoughts aside as he and Draco practically crawled into breakfast. He felt people turn and stare, making comments and whispering back and forth. This was nothing new since the rumors about them had started, but he could've sworn it was worse today. Then again, that might be the hang over.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to his friends. He immediately went for the coffee. He didn't even realized that no one had said anything since he sat down until he'd chugged half his coffee. "Erm- what's going on?" he asked nervously.

"Harry, I-" Hermione started but Ron interrupted her.

"Hermione, just give him the paper" Ron said and Harry rolled his eyes. Who cared about yet another ridiculous Daily Prophet article about him?

"Alright, just... Don't over react Harry" Hermione said as she awkwardly handed Harry a copy of the Prophet.

Harry scanned it and his heart sank. Right there on the front page was the headline:

 **The Chosen One Shacks up with Death-Eater**

Accompanied with none other than a picture of him and Draco kissing in the hallway.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry stared down at the moving picture of him and Draco. Harry's hands were on Draco's cheeks and Draco's on his waist. Both their eyes were closed and their lips moving against each other's. It was obvious that they were both into the kiss. There was no claiming one of them was forcing it on the other.

Harry didn't even read the article. He simply threw the paper down on the table and turned his attention to Draco. He wasn't too surprised to see Draco standing at his table and yelling at his classmates. He couldn't quite tell what he was saying, but the words he could hear were not very kind. Harry watched as he tore a copy of the paper away from a laughing Pansy Parkinson before striding out of the Great Hall.

Harry immediately got up and ran out of the room to follow Draco, ignoring his friends.

"Draco!" he called after him, but Draco either didn't hear him or ignored him. Harry ran after him, doing his best to catch up. It didn't take him long to realize Draco was heading to Slytherin. Without thinking it through, he slipped into the Slytherin common room after Draco.

"You're not supposed to be in here Potter!" Draco spat, but he didn't stop walking until he got into what Harry assumed was the eighth year dorm. "You're _not_ supposed to be here!" Draco repeated as he dug through a drawer.

Harry looked around the room. It was much less homey than the Gryffindor dorms, but they were still rather nice. He glanced at the bed Draco was sitting on that was _of_ _course_ perfectly made. " _This_ is where you live?" he asked and Draco sent him a glare. "Um, not important. Uh- what're you doing?"

Draco sat on his bed holding a quill and staring at a piece of parchment, not moving. "What does it bloody look like?" he spat.

"Er, well..."

"I'm writing my mother, Potter!" Draco said, only briefly glancing at Harry before returning to staring at the parchment.

"What're you going to tell her?" Harry asked as he awkwardly sat down on the bed.

"I have no bloody idea" Draco said as he threw down his quill. "What am I supposed to say? ' _Hey mum, sorry I didn't tell you that I've been snogging the Chosen One and you had to find out from the Daily Prophet, but what're you going to do? See you at Christmas._ '"

Harry gave a small laugh, but then turned it into a cough when Draco glared at him. "I'm serious Harry!" he exclaimed "do you have any idea how she's going to react to this? First of all she's going to be furious that I'm- I'm-" He made a face that looked rather painful before finally continuing. "That I'm _gay._ I'm not going to be producing an heir and that's pretty much the most important thing to a pureblood family!"

"That's ridiculous! She's not going to react like that!" Harry reasoned.

"You clearly don't know anything about my family" Draco said, his voice angry.

"Well- you were going to have to tell them eventually" Harry said. Draco simply stared at his hands and said nothing. " _Right_?" he insisted, but Draco just gave a small shrug. "Draco, you _were_ going to tell her eventually, right?"

Draco didn't say anything, but he started anxiously tapping his finger against his leg. "Well I think she'd figure it out when you never married a woman" Harry reasoned, but Draco just shifted his weight on the bed.

Harry stood up off the bed, anger flooding his body. "Wait, do not tell me you were intending to just dump me after Hogwarts and go marry some pureblood girl?" he practically yelled.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe be honest to yourself and your family? What a _crazy_ idea!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't understand" Draco gritted out, clearly trying to remain calm.

"You're right, I don't" Harry said back. "I can't be around you right now."

"Oh, come on Harry. You're being ridiculous. It's not like me and you had some great future ahead of us" Draco said which only infuriated Harry even more.

" _I'm_ being ridiculous? You're the one with a ridiculous plan to hide who you are and live a lie for the rest of your life!" Harry yelled. He realized he probably sounded like a maniac, but he couldn't help it.

"Well none of that matters anymore, does it?" Draco said, no longer trying to act calm. "Because the whole bloody wizarding world knows we're together! Seriously, look at this!" Draco grabbed the Daily Prophet and started to read from it. "' _Wizard hero Harry Potter has finally cracked and thrown all caution into the wind. No longer is he chasing after the females of Hogwarts, but the males. And not just any male, no he went after the 'bad boy' Draco Malfoy, former death eater. Rumor has it they've been maintaining a secret relationship for years. This raises the question, did Mr. Malfoy escape Azkaban after the war because he was innocent or because he shagging the Chosen One?'_ "

Draco threw the paper aside and glared at Harry. "You're hearing this, aren't you?" Draco said. "If my reputation weren't ruined enough, it's completely trashed now. No pureblood woman would give me the time of day!"

"Oh _boo_ freaking _hoo_!" Harry yelled back. "Seriously Malfoy, of the 8 years I've known you I've never been this angry with you and that is _really_ saying something." He turned to leave the room, but Draco grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on Harry, don't be like-"

"Shut up! I've got to get to class" Harry said as he ripped his arm from Draco's grip and stormed out of Slytherin.

* * *

If Harry thought things had been bad the past couple days he was sorely mistaking. At least before the article came out over half the school didn't believe the rumors of him and Draco. But now, _everybody_ knew. Even the professors knew. They all made an effort to act like they didn't know, which only made things worse. Harry didn't even want to get into the constant string of commentary from his classmates.

By dinnertime Harry was ready to kill himself.

"Hey Potter, where's your girlfriend? Got 'em chained up somewhere?"

"Bugger off or I'll hex your bollocks off!" Ron yelled in the general direction of whoever made the comment. Harry was doing his best to ignore what everyone was saying, but Ron wasn't having any of it. Which Harry decided was probably a good thing considering he'd spent the past couple days being intensely awkward around Harry.

Harry sunk into his seat at the Gryffindor table. He rested his head in his hands and stared blankly at his food. "Don't let them get to you mate" Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They're idiots."

"He's right" Hermione comforted. "They'll get over it eventually and find something else to gossip about."

"I don't care about them" Harry mumbled.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Malfoy" he said "he's not taking it very well. We had a fight and-"

"There's a big surprise" Ron muttered and Harry shot him a glare. "Er- sorry mate. Continue."

Harry sighed and told them everything that happened this morning between him and Draco. "Bloody ridiculous, isn't it?" he asked.

Ron nodded. "Well it's Malfoy. What do you expect? Logic?" he asked.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, but Harry nodded.

"He's right" Harry sighed. "Malfoy's a git, I knew that getting into this, but... I don't know, I was starting to think that things were different."

Hermione made painful groaning noise. "Merlin Harry" she complained "I _really_ don't want to be giving you relationship for Malfoy, but I'm going to do it anyways."

Harry made a weird face. "Er- thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now listen, everything Malfoy said about marrying a pureblood _was_ utterly ridiculous, but you need to think about from his point of view. His family is going to be outraged about this. He's probably been lying to himself for years about his sexuality because he was afraid of how people would react, and now his secret's out and he has to face everything. He was probably just lashing out because he was upset and you running out on him was _not_ helping."

Harry groaned and lied his head down on the table. "I hate that you're right" he mumbled.

"That's nothing new" Hermione said "now what are you going to do?"

"Talk to Draco?" Harry tried and Hermione gave an encouraging nod. Harry groaned once again and got up to go to the Slytherin table. He wasn't surprised that Draco wasn't there, he'd been hiding out all day, but he went to talk to Blaise.

"Lover boy's not here!" yelled one of the Slytherins as Harry walked up to the table.

Harry promptly ignored them and tapped Blaise on the shoulder. "Zambini" he said "I need you to tell Draco that I want him to meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner. I'd tell him myself but he's hiding from me and I'm pretty sure you're the only Slytherin who doesn't absolutely hate the idea of us being together."

Blaise gave a small nod. "Alright Potter" he said "I'll make sure he's there."

"Thanks" Harry mumbled as he strode out of the hall trying his best to ignore the comments from his classmates.

* * *

Harry found himself pacing the Room of Requirement for the millionth time waiting for Draco to show up. It'd been an hour since dinner and Harry was starting to believe that Draco wasn't going to come, but the door finally opened to reveal an angry looking Draco being pulled by Blaise.

"Alright I'm here!" Draco complained "now get your hands off me!"

Blaise held his hands up defensively. "I'll leave you two to it" he said as he walked out of the room.

Draco straightened his robes and frowned at Harry. "I thought you didn't want to be around me" he said.

Harry sighed and stepped closer to him. "I may have overreacted" he said "but that's only because you don't know how to express your emotions."

Draco snorted and crossed his arms. "That is not true" he snapped, but Harry tilted his head and stared at him. Draco sighed. "Alright, _fine_ " he said "I may have acted rather... irrational today."

"Ya think" Harry mumbled.

" _Yes_ " Draco continued "look, I don't care about marrying a pureblood girl. I'm not _that_ dense. I just... I wish that's how it could have been. I wish I _wanted_ to marry a pureblood girl like I'm supposed to."

"And you think I don't?" Harry asked. "You think I don't wish that I could just marry Ginny like _I'm_ supposed to? But no, instead I fell for not only a boy but an arsehole with the most screwed up past in the history of the world! But there's nothing I can do about it. I'm stuck with you! And you're stuck with me!"

Draco shifted his weight back and forth for a while before finally speaking. "I hate this" he mumbled.

Harry laughed and stepped closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So do I" he said quietly. A small smile spread across the boy's faces as Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter please review! Be warned the smut will come next chapter so read at your own risk.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement the next day to find Draco sitting in front of the fire staring at a piece of parchment. "Draco?" he asked as he got closer. "What is that?"

Draco took a second to glance at Harry before going back to staring at the parchment. "A letter" he said "from mother."

"Oh..." Harry said as he sat down next to Draco. "What's it say?"

Draco let out a long shaking breath. "She said end things with you or don't come home for the holidays" he said in a small voice.

Harry's heart sunk. "Oh..." he repeated, not sure if this was Draco's way of ending things between them. "Well, erm-"

Without warning Draco took the letter ripped it in half. "That _bitch!_ " he yelled so loud that Harry practically jumped out of his skin. "That. Bloody. Bitch!" Draco tore the letter into smaller pieces with every word before throwing it in the fire. "She _knew_ , you know? She bloody knew what my father was doing all those years. She never said it, but I could tell from the way she looked at me" he said, his voice bitter and angry. "She _knew_ and she didn't do anything! And now- _Now_ she has the bloody nerve to tell me who to date!"

"Draco" Harry put his hands on his shoulders. "Draco, look. I- I have a house. Sirius left it to me. And, erm, I was going to be all alone over the holidays, but if you want... you could stay there with me." He figured it best not to mention that he was planning on staying at the Weasley's, but he was willing to give that up if Draco needed him to.

Something seemed to soften in Draco's expression. "Really?" he asked.

Harry smiled. "Of course" he said. Relief seemed to flood over Draco and Harry moved his hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek. "Screw her" he said quietly "she doesn't deserve to have you with her for the holidays. She can grow old and alone in that stupid house. Stay with me."

Draco looked like he was on the verge of tears. He opened his mouth but only a weird squeaking noise came out so he snapped it shut and cleared his throat. He took a second to collect himself before saying "well. I suppose that would be okay. But I'm not going to the Weasel's for Christmas."

"We'll talk about it later" Harry told him.

"What?" Draco said, but Harry just shrugged and kissed him. Draco melted into the kiss and put his hands on Harry's shoulders to push him onto his back.

Draco climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He kissed him hard on the mouth and Harry felt his tongue graze over his lips. He parted his lips to give him access and soon enough he felt the sweet taste he'd grown accustomed to.

Draco broke the kiss long enough for them to pull each other's shirts off. Draco went straight to sucking on Harry's neck, making him groan as he ran his hands over Draco's chest.

Harry was about to get completely lost in the moment before he remembered what Draco said the other night. "Erm, Draco?"

"Mmm" he hummed against Harry's neck as he ground his waist against Harry's almost making him loose focus completely.

"Uh- um, what you said the other night" he managed "when we were drunk."

"I say a lot of things when I'm drunk" Draco said before biting down on Harry's neck.

"Uh, I know. But erm- I meant the specific part about- erm, shagging." Draco froze and sat up enough to look at Harry.

Harry wasn't too surprised to see Draco smirking. "Oh yea" he said _"that_."

"Yea..." he said awkwardly. "Did you mean that?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Well, I was drunk but..." he tilted his head to the side. "It's up to you really, you being the virgin here and all."

Harry frowned. "Why do you think I'm a virgin?" he asked.

Draco snorted. "You are, aren't you?" he prompted.

"Yea..." Harry said. "But, erm, I want to."

Draco's eyes got big. "Seriously?"

"Seriously" he said "but the only thing is that, uh... won't it hurt?" If Harry was being honest that was the only part he was nervous about. Not the intimacy, not losing his virginity to Draco, but whether or not it would hurt. It kind of went unsaid that Harry would bottom since Draco would probably never be comfortable with doing it since everything that happened to him.

Draco's face softened and he gave Harry a reassuring smile. "There are spells" he said "it might be a little uncomfortable, but it won't hurt. There are many wonders to being a wizard."

Harry was flooded with relief. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Oh, well..." he said "let's do it."

Draco's eyes widened once again. "You mean right now?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Why not?"

"Well there's no bed in here" Draco said, but Harry simply shrugged.

"So we'll go out, ask for one, and come back in." Draco smiled and tilted his head, and a second later he was pulling Harry to his feet and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

In hindsight they should have put their shirts back on before leaving the Room of Requirement, but no. Instead they found themselves shirtless and pacing the corridor when Ron and Hermione came walking by doing their prefect rounds.

"Harry?" Hermione gasped "what're you doing here with Malfoy so late? And why are you shirtless?"

Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Erm- Hermione" he said in a loud whisper "I think they're using the Room of Requirement."

Hermione's face flooded red. "Oh" she said.

"Erm- yeaaa" Harry said awkwardly. He glanced at Draco to see he was standing proudly with his arms crossed across his chest and a confident smirk on his face. Clearly, he was enjoying their discomfort.

"Well what are you doing in the hallway?" Hermione asked and Harry started to rub the back of his neck.

"Um..." he started, but Draco interrupted.

"Well you see the room we were in didn't have a-"

"Oh look the door's here!" Harry practically yelled as he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back towards the door. "See you guys later" he said over Hermione's complaints of being out too late.

Harry shoved a laughing Draco into the room. "Gryffindor prudes are hilarious" he said.

"I'm going to kill you" Harry said, but Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" he teased, and Harry nodded. Draco sighed dramatically. "Can we at least have sex first?"

* * *

Ten minutes later the boys were completely naked under the covers of king sized bed. Draco was kissing all over Harry's neck and grinding their bodies against each other's. So much skin to skin contact was almost enough to push Harry over the edge right then and there, but Draco finally pulled away from him.

"Are you ready?" he asked Harry. He scanned his eyes over Draco. He was sweating and breathing hard, his pupils blown and lips swollen. He had _never_ looked so attractive.

"Yes" Harry breathed "I'm ready." Draco grabbed his wand and muttered a few spells and suddenly there was a strange tingling _down there_. "Oh Merlin" he said "that's weird."

Draco gave a small chuckle. "You'll be grateful for it in a moment" he said. He leaned forward and kissed Harry ever so lightly. "Give me that pillow." Harry leaned back and grabbed a pillow before handing it to Draco. "Here" he said as he placed it under Harry's lower back. "It'll be better this way."

"Alright" Harry agreed, deciding it best to trust whatever Draco was telling him.

He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and he positioned himself so that Harry could feel his erection pressed against him. "You sure you're ready?" Draco asked, but Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "Alright I..." Draco went through a bunch of different facial expressions before finally taking a long breath. "I love you, alright? I just... I figured I should say it."

Harry smiled and he felt like his heart exploded. "I love you too" he said. Draco leaned down and pulled him into a long kiss as he pushed himself into Harry. It was a strange feeling, but like Draco had said it didn't hurt. It was simply... weird.

Draco broke the kiss. "You okay?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Yea" he said "yea, keep going."

Draco nodded and started moving at a slow pace, and sure enough it started to feel kind of good. Draco moved at different angles as if he were looking for- " _Oh Merlin_ " Harry gasped.

Draco smirked. "Right there?" he asked and Harry nodded dumbly. Draco repeated the movement he'd just done and once again a million jolts of electricity rang through his body.

" _Yes,_ right there" Harry groaned. Draco started moving faster, hitting the good spot and sending Harry onto cloud nine. " _Merlin_ , yes Draco" he practically yelled.

Draco groaned and moved faster. He took one hand and wrapped it around Harry's cock and rubbing. That was all it took, Harry completely lost control hardly thirty seconds later and came as he screamed out Draco's name.

Draco didn't last much longer. It was hardly three thrusts later that he clawed at Harry's shoulders as he came inside of him.

Afterwards, he slipped out of Harry and collapsed on top of him. "Merlin" he breathed.

"Yea" Harry agreed between heavy breaths. "That was..."

"Yea" Draco said. Harry absently ran his hand up and down Draco's sweat soaked back.

"Could we, um" Harry started "could we stay here tonight?"

"Mmm" was Draco's only response and he snuggled his face into the crook of Harry's neck and soon enough the boys drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

A few months later Harry found himself riding on the Hogwarts express on his way to Christmas break that he'd apparently be spending with Draco. He was in his compartment with Ron and Hermione. By some type of strange agreement Harry and Draco had decided to keep their distance from each other's friends on most occasions. They'd slowly been working on getting Draco to get along with Ron and Hermione, but it still wasn't exactly a friendship. More of a tolerance.

"You sure you're not coming to the Burrow for the holidays?" Ron asked for the millionth time. "Just leave Malfoy at the Grimmauld place and stay with me."

"Ron I can't do that" Harry said. "You know I'll be there for Christmas."

Ron groaned. "Well..." he said "you're not... Are you planning on bring Malfoy to Christmas?"

"Good question" Harry complained. "He doesn't seem too keen on coming, but I was hoping I could convince him. _Don't give me that look Ron!_ He has no family!"

"That's not my bloody fault" Ron said, ignoring Hermione elbowing him. "Just because he has no family doesn't mean I have to share mine."

"Then why'd you do it for me?" Harry shot back. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Eventually he just closed it and sat back. "Ron if I hadn't met you I would have been sorted into Slytherin and probably been friends with Draco this whole time. But I wasn't because _I. Had. You._ He didn't. He's never had a family that was open and accepting and loving, and you know that everyone deserves that."

Ron groaned and sunk down in his seat. "I hate you" he said.

"Ronald you know he's right" Hermione said quietly as she took Ron's hand in her's. "And Malfoy has been making an effort to be nicer to us. He even helped me on potion's homework the other day without making any rude comments."

Ron made some more groaning noises and rubbed his eyes. After what seemed like forever he finally sighed and sat up straight to meet Harry's eyes. "I'll tell mum to make an extra sweater."

* * *

When they got off the train Harry found Draco and they apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. The second they walked in Kreacher appeared in front of them and started fawning over Draco. "A true Black!" and "finally a pureblood has returned" and other lovely things.

"C'mon Draco" he said after he told Kreacher to go make dinner. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" Draco asked as he looked around the house as they walked up the stairs. "Thought we'd be sharing."

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck. "Didn't want to assume" he said quietly.

"We're alone in an empty house and you didn't assume we'd be having sex the whole time?" Draco asked with an arrogant laugh.

"Well I had hopes" Harry said back. He opened the door to the room that he'd turned into his and dropped his bag onto the bed. "Make yourself at home."

Draco stepped into the room and looked around. He was quiet for a while, just taking in the scene. Harry was starting to feel a little self-conscious about his room. It wasn't much, there was only a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf and a desk. He'd decorated with Gryffindor colors and put up any pictures he had on his wall. He'd even framed the letter from his parents that he'd found his sixth year.

"This is strange" Draco finally declared.

"Erm, what do you mean?" Harry asked. He grabbed Draco's trunk from him and set it on the dresser.

"Just being here, in your house. In your _room_. It's very..." he started, but his voice trailed off.

"Very what?" Harry prompted.

" _Harry Potter._ "

Harry snorted as he sat down on the bed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've decorated in Gryffindor colors and have pictures of all your precious friends because you like to remind yourself of their exsistence and that they're why you do everything you do. Oh and a bookshelf full of what I assume are books given to you by Granger, in which you've probably never read because you're Harry Potter and you don't really care about books and school" Draco told him. "It's just all very typical."

"Yea well let me take a guess as to what your room looks like" Harry told him.

Draco raised his eyebrows and sat down next to him on the bed. "Alright" he said "shoot."

"Ridiculously neat" Harry prompted and Draco gave a short nod as if that was the only possibility. "Everything is incredibly expensive, even the sheets and I'm going to guess they're satin. Unlike me I'm assuming there are absolutely no pictures hung up because you feel disconnected from your house so you do your best to make it look like no one ever lived there every time you leave."

Draco stared at him, his expression blank. Harry was starting to think he'd went too far when Draco started to laugh. "Maybe you know me better than I thought" he said as he scooted a little closer to Harry.

"I know pretty much everything there is to know about you Draco Malfoy" Harry teased.

Draco climbed over so he was hovering over Harry. "Oh is that what you think?" he asked. He leaned in so close that Harry could feel his breath on his lips.

"It's what I know" he insisted as he ran his hands down Draco's sides before slipping them under his shirt.

"Prove it" Draco whispered before finally closing the space between their lips. Harry kissed back before flipping them over so he was on top of Draco.

He started unbuttoning Draco's shirt and placing kisses down his chest. "I know you like this" he mumbled as he flicked his tongue over Draco's nipple, causing him to shiver. "And this." He sucked on his nipple as he worked his belt buckle open. He kissed his way down Draco's chest and he shucked his pants off. "And most of all this" he added before taking Draco's hardness into his mouth.

"Merlin Potter" Draco groaned. He bucked his hips up to meet Harry's mouth. Harry gagged and pushed Draco's hips down to keep them in place. He used his other hand to grip the base of Draco's erection and moved it in sync with his head.

Draco gripped the sheets and groaned. "God Potter why are you so good at this?" he breathed.

Harry simply moaned in response and flicked his tongue over Draco's tip making him gasp. Soon enough Draco's breath became more and more ragged and uneven and Harry could tell he was getting close. He picked up the pace and went as fast as he could while taking in as much of Draco's length as he could without gagging.

" _Fuck_ Harry I'm going to cum" Draco groaned. This only encouraged Harry and he kept up his pace. Hardly a minute later Draco's body tensed and shook as he came while calling out Harry's name.

Harry swallowed before sitting up and wiping his chin and hand on the bed sheet. He crawled back up next to Draco and lied down next to him. "Told you I know you" he teased.

"You know how to get me off, that doesn't mean you know _me_ " Draco said between heavy breaths.

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry laughed "I know you. Like I know you're going to lie there for a while and pretend you're not going to suck me off too, but eventually you will. I also know you're going to want to cuddle afterwards even though you won't admit it. And lastly I know you're going to want a butterbeer and some biscuits afterwards so I'll have Kreacher bring them up."

Draco rolled over so he was hovering above Harry. "Fine Potter" he whispered between kisses. "You know me, but it's my turn to show that I know you just as well."

Draco pulled Harry's shirt off and kissed along his chest. Harry closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Please" he whispered "please do show me."

* * *

 **Sorry the update took so long I'm back at school so it's going to take longer in between. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
